


Want some tear drops？

by Demon_fei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei





	1. Chapter 1

two

亚瑟在自家门前的信箱里看到了一支紫鸢尾。花瓣上还有干净的露水，应该是不久前刚送来的。只可惜亚瑟并不喜欢鸢尾，艳丽的蝴蝶状花瓣就像孔雀的大尾巴一样让他讨厌。而且紫鸢尾会让他想起一个人的眼睛，令人厌恶的艳丽却怎么也看不透。

亚瑟把那支鸢尾随手扔到了浴室的毛巾架上，他才懒得管那破花会不会凋谢。换完衣服准备出门，深色衬衣、格子背心配上牛仔裤。虽然是酒吧，但他从不想穿得花枝招展去。当年在大学搞乐队时的那些视觉系朋克装早就被他扔到不知道什么角落去了。

“干脆晚饭也在阿尔那儿解决吧...”这样想着，虽然并不喜欢阿尔的汉堡，不过马修做的食物他可不讨厌。

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，亚瑟的大学学弟。一个神经大条的美国人，和同父异母的加拿大哥哥马修·威廉姆斯毕业后留在伦敦开了家小店。白天是咖啡馆，而晚上更像是个清吧。

阿尔是在大学少数主动找上亚瑟搭话的人，当时他可被这个太过KY的家伙吓了一跳，事后被弗朗西斯嘲笑了很久。虽然这人仅小自己2岁，却经常天真的像个孩子，但着实是一位不错的朋友。

大学时亚瑟曾是学院乐队的主唱，毕业工作后也经常闲时去阿尔的小店唱歌，虽然他已经没有当年那么疯狂。

这是一家看起来很有感觉的店，木质的招牌上写着店名，没有用花体，而是不太工整的手写体。门口里着块荧光告示牌，写着当日特调鸡尾酒和今日驻唱。《Twins》这个店名是亚瑟帮他们定的，当时他只是随口一说，没想到那两个大男孩竟真的用了。

推开店门，难得阿尔没有欢快的来迎接他。他看见阿尔在吧台跟一个长发男子聊着什么，似乎没有注意到他的到来。米色的长风衣，衬衣解开三颗扣子，椅背上搭着一条花哨的围巾。这是在亚瑟眼中非常风骚的打扮，他觉得这种不知检点的穿衣风格好像在哪里见过。

金色的长发在脑后束成一束，男子回头对上了亚瑟的眼睛，那是一双深不见底的蓝紫色瞳眸。没错，自己一辈子都不会认错那个人。

随后男子的招呼证明了亚瑟的猜测。“哟~小亚瑟~哦不，应该说...柯克兰主编？好久不见。”

“收起你那可笑而恶心的口吻，30岁的"新人"作家。”亚瑟扭头避开弗朗西斯的眼睛，走到吧台边在距离对方两个凳子的地方坐下。“还是爱尔兰，老样子。”不太疏远但又不显亲近的距离，他的习惯。

“哥哥可不想现在谈工作~怎么？多年不见，小亚瑟这么不热情？难道不想跟哥哥我亲热一下吗？”

“亲热...?Francis你是想被我骂的狗血淋头还是腿想被打断？”挑了挑眉。亚瑟自己也不相信，再次见到Francis会如此的冷静。比起跟昔年一样的吵骂，他更想对着家伙视而不见，只可惜对方没给他这个机会。

“啧啧啧...小亚瑟还真是无情啊...哥哥可不记得你以前是这样子”法国男人喝完了杯中的红酒，惋惜地摇了摇头，好像在回忆两人的昔日温存。

“果然还是风流成性的红酒混蛋...”小声的嘀咕，可惜Francis听到了。法国男人笑了，那是亚瑟最不想看到的笑容。

阿尔及时端上的爱尔兰咖啡化解了亚瑟的不满。高脚的咖啡杯，深色的咖啡、琥珀色的Whiskey和纯白的奶油层次分明。光滑的玻璃杯中映出的是亚瑟祖母绿的眸子。

①“思念此生无缘人...？小亚瑟还真是多愁善感。”弗兰西斯瞥了眼

“Francis你才是多愁善感吧？我只是不想喝酒而已，感情泛滥的法国人...”没好气的回了对方一眼，亚瑟抿了一口咖啡。甘甜的奶油和咖啡混合的味道。

他其实并不太喜欢喝爱尔兰，上层的奶泡太过甜腻，而咖啡过后便是Whiskey，虽然经过烤杯Whiskey剩下的更多是醇厚而并非酒精的苦涩，但是剩余的酒精足够让亚瑟的大脑不处于完全清醒状态，所以他对这种古老而简朴的饮品没有任何好感。只是阿尔煮的红茶他实在不敢恭维，加上面子问题他又不想在酒吧喝Cappuccino之类的咖啡，只好点爱尔兰。

看了眼吧台边的挂钟，10点半。亚瑟想着是时候该上去唱歌了。耳边传来轻佻的声音。

“小亚瑟今天要唱歌吧？~”

“不愿听你可以现在出去...！”

“怎么会呢~哥哥我以前可是最喜欢听小亚瑟唱歌的呢...”弗朗西斯转过凳子面对着小舞台，随手拿起了旁边的爱尔兰咖啡喝了一口，自然的就像那是他的饮品。

高脚杯的金边反射着酒吧昏暗的灯光，看的亚瑟晃眼。皱皱眉努力让对方不影响自己演唱的心情，坐上了舞台中的高凳。

也许是喝惯红酒的原因，台下的弗朗西斯摇晃着手中的高脚杯。嘴角勾起一个弧度，危险的笑容。

悠扬的伴奏响起，伴着音乐的是一个清冷带些许慵懒的男声。

He deals the cards as a meditation

And those he plays never suspect 

He doesn't play for the money he wins

He doesn't play for the respect 

He deals the cards to find the answer

The secret geometry of chance 

The hidden law of probable outcome

The numbers lead a dance

不知道是八年未见的原因还是什么，Francis觉得那个清冷孤独的声音不是他所认识的亚瑟·柯克兰。

经典的歌曲，但是Francis却觉得从亚瑟口中唱出有种别样的风情，与其说是美妙...倒不如说是惊艳。舞台旁只有一个冷光灯，从侧边打到亚瑟身上，有种月光错觉。弗朗西斯眯起眼注视着舞台中的那个人，祖母绿的眸子里有种淡漠，仿佛像失去了灵魂的玩偶，美丽但又令人怜惜。Francis一瞬间有种想冲上台抱住那个瘦弱的英国男子。但他觉得那个人离他很远很远，只有几步距离的舞台仿佛另一个世界。怎么努力也触碰不到。

八年真的是个很长的时间呢...长的足以让任何一个人改变他的性格、他的爱好、他的生活习惯。但似乎改变不了人的心。

And if I told you that I loved you

You'd maybe think there's something wrong 

I'm not a man of too many faces 

The mask I wear is one 

Those who speak know nothing 

And find out to their cost 

Like those who curse their luck in too many places 

And those who fear a lost 

舞台的灯光看的人眼睛生疼。自己有多久没有这样听那人唱歌了呢，他以前很少唱慢歌呢，啧还是情歌。Francis自言自语着，没发现自己直勾勾的盯着亚瑟。“以前明明最讨厌情歌了，还喜欢说感情泛滥什么的...真是无情的人啊哎，”

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier

I know that the clubs are weapons of war

I know that diamonds mean money for this art 

But that's not the shape of my heart 

一曲唱罢，Francis才回过神来发现亚瑟对上了自己的视线，幽绿的眸子里尽是不满。优雅的回一个微笑，抬手把剩余的爱尔兰咖啡一口喝完，法国男子皱皱眉。

他果然还是不喜欢Whiskey，入口太过烈后味也尽是涩口，远没有红酒的幽香。就像一些可悲的爱情，两人爱的太深太极致却又在不停的互相伤害，可笑的恶性循环。

等等为什么会想到爱情，爱情这种东西真是...弗朗西斯的眉头皱的更深了。

“你怎么了？”亚瑟看到了Francis难得一见的表情，不知道为什么他的心情莫名的好了起来。

只可惜弗朗西斯没有回答他的问题，听到疑问后表情又回到了往日的笑容。“多年未见没想到小亚瑟都开始唱情歌了啊~唱给你哪个情人的呀？”

“我很多年没唱过Rock了，进入社会总是要变的。哪像你啊，这么多年了还是风流成性。”亚瑟索性也不回答问题，习惯性的冷嘲热讽，瞥了一眼Francis的表情，亚瑟恨不得把他的脸撕下来。

“啧啧啧...那可是哥哥我的浪漫啊~对了，咖啡味道不错~”笑着把空的高脚杯放到亚瑟面前，假装没有看到对方的怒气，起身拿起围巾，转身往外走。“谢谢小亚瑟的见面礼，我们来~日~方~长~啊...”推门走远的法国男人留下了一串清脆的铃声和一脸不悦的亚瑟

“亚瑟学长,弗朗西斯学长是怎么知道你是总编的啊...？他不是昨天才回伦敦吗？”马修从厨房忙完出来，看着不爽的亚瑟一脸无奈。

“呵呵...boss说要明天要给我介绍个大牌作家合作，那个大—牌—作家就是Francis。”亚瑟故意拖长“大牌”两字，表示他的鄙视。

听到回答马修差点把手中的酒杯给摔了。“那 那可是工作上的合作啊！亚瑟学长你一定一定要淡定啊！”

“放心，工作上的事情我是不会扯上私人感情的，你以为都跟他一样做什么都漫不尽心不正经...！”若不是马修及时抢过杯子，亚瑟差点就把店中唯一的爱尔兰咖啡杯给捏碎。这样子很难让人觉得他没事。

“不早了明天还要上班，我先走了”

“额...那个...弗朗西斯的学长的钱还没付...一、一瓶红酒...”马修觉得仿佛能看起背对自己的亚瑟眉头已经皱的像座小山。

“........算我卡上！”亚瑟现在才知道弗朗西斯口中的见面礼是什么，努力让自己说出文明的语言，出了店门。

回到家亚瑟打算冲完澡直接睡觉，在浴室里瞥到毛巾架上的鸢尾花时他鬼使神差的想到了Francis，下一秒就把龙头调成冷水，想让自己的大脑清醒一点。亚瑟觉得自己也许真的喝爱尔兰喝醉了，虽然下面的Whiskey几乎都被弗朗西斯喝了。

躺在床上亚瑟打了个喷嚏，他忽然意识到刚才在浴室做的傻事。他今天无缘无故淋了两场冷水。而且他忘了吃晚饭。

“Fuck off！Francis！”咒骂一声后亚瑟开始强迫自己睡着。他可不想明天在出版社犯困。

————————————————————————

注①：思念此生无缘人 关于爱尔兰咖啡由来的一个小故事 也就是我们的序中的那个故事的名字


	2. Chapter 2

序

我们来讲个故事吧，一个关于爱尔兰咖啡的故事

爱尔兰咖啡的发明人是都柏林机场的酒保。因为横越大西洋的飞机常会在这个机场加油，旅客下飞机休息时很喜欢喝杯爱尔兰咖啡，所以它就随着飞航而传到世界各处。

这个酒保是为了一位美丽的空姐所调制的.

酒保在都柏林机场邂逅了这位女孩，可能是一见钟情吧，酒保非常喜欢空姐。他觉得她就像爱尔兰威士忌一样，浓香而醇美。可是她每次来到吧台，总是随着心情点着不同的咖啡，从未点过鸡尾酒。

这位酒保擅长的是调鸡尾酒呀，他很希望她能喝一杯他亲手为她调制的鸡尾酒。后来他终於想到了办法，把他觉得像女孩的爱尔兰威士忌与咖啡结合，成为一种新的饮料。然后把它取名为爱尔兰咖啡，加入Menu里，希望女孩能够发现。

只可惜这位女孩跟你不一样，她并不是细心谨慎的人，所以一直没有发现爱尔兰咖啡。酒保也从未提醒她，只是在吧台内做他分内的工作，然后期待女孩每隔一段时间的光临。后来她终於发现了爱尔兰咖啡，并且点了它。

但是你知道从酒保发明爱尔兰咖啡，到女孩点爱尔兰咖啡，经过了多久？ 

整整一年。

当他第一次替她煮爱尔兰咖啡时，因为激动而流下眼泪。又因为怕被她看到，他用手指将眼泪擦去，然后偷偷用眼泪在爱尔兰咖啡杯口画了一圈。所以第一口爱尔兰咖啡的味道，带着思念被压抑许久后所发酵的味道。而她也成了第一位点爱尔兰咖啡的客人。

那位空姐非常喜欢爱尔兰咖啡，此后只要一停留在都柏林机场，便会点一杯爱尔兰咖啡。久而久之，他们俩人变得很熟识，空姐会跟他说世界各国的趣事，酒保则教她煮爱尔兰咖啡。直到有一天，她决定不再当空姐，跟他说Farewell，他们的故事才结束。  
Farewell？

Farewell，不会再见的再见，跟 Goodbye不太一样。他最后一次为她煮爱尔兰咖啡时，就是问了她这么一句：Want some tear drops？ 

因为他还是希望她能体会思念发酵的味道。

one

伦敦的天空像往常一样透着一股阴霾，看样子不过多久就会有一场大雨倾盆而来。这对于英国人都是习以为常的事情，不过对于亚瑟·柯克兰而言可不是什么好事。亚瑟一边埋怨自己作为一名地道的伦敦人竟然会出门不带伞，一边诅咒这该死的雨慢点到。只可惜，亲爱的上帝没有听见他的心声，不到一会儿大雨就如约而至。十分钟后这位平日绅士的英国男子，像一只被淋湿的猫一般，满脸怨气的出现在出版社门口。

“oh Jesus！这觉得是我几年来犯过的最低级的错误！”亚瑟咒骂着走出电梯门，耳边传来同事们细微的谈论声。他径直走进办公室，当然一路上还传来了不小的嬉笑声“Fuck!这群人都以为我是聋子吗！”又嘀咕出一句咒骂。其实并非是亚瑟的样子太过滑稽，只是这位英国男子虽待人不差但是太过严谨苛刻，在出版社工作四年从未给同事们留下过什么茶余饭后的笑柄。

亚瑟瞥了一眼桌子上的《泰晤士报》，没好气的把它们揉成一团扔进了废纸桶。也许是声音惊动了前来送文件的日本男子,当他抬起头看到亚瑟的样子时被下了一跳。连忙跑到茶水间拿来了干毛巾递给他。这位日本男子叫本田菊，是亚瑟的朋友兼手下，可以说是亚瑟在公司里唯一的一个朋友。与其说谨慎倒不如说有些本田有些呆板，不过亚瑟不介意这些，他可不觉得每天不务正业的工作有哪里好了。

“柯克兰先生您今天是怎么了？不用回家换身衣服再回来吗...？”

“不用了，今天boss要介绍个新人作家给我”

“boss...！介绍给您？”

“恩”

亚瑟说完便打电脑开始了工作，本田也自然没在询问。其实亚瑟自己也有些奇怪，自己身为主编从来都是手下把作家的简历和文章直接发给他挑选，到底是怎样大牌的作家才会时上司推荐介绍给自己，更何况是个新人。不过繁忙的工作没有给他思考这个问题的时间，不一会亚瑟就把这个新人和今天早上的不愉快一起抛进了英吉利海峡。

亚瑟·柯克兰先生 今年30岁 是一个正宗的伦敦人 曾经被好友本田菊说是英国人的典型，当然亚瑟也回了一句你不也是。其实他并不是一个无趣的人，只是对于工作太过认真，导致毕业七年到现在的朋友还是当年的那几个同学。

而立之年的亚瑟是一个出版社主编，这份稳定工作并不有着多高额的薪水，但至少能让他拥有自己的房子，过着丝毫不寒酸的生活。虽然当年的同学都觉得这个昔日的高材生不会仅限于一个小小的主编，但是亚瑟觉得，这年头有个稳定收入的工作就不错了，有了好工作你们这种样子也做不长。他总是会厌恶一般人的工作态度。

到了下午，亚瑟如约接到通知去往boss办公室，在电梯口碰巧被一个端着红茶的新人撞到。香浓的茶水几乎全都泼在了他的衬衫上，也许是因为太心急想知道那个大牌的新人作家到底是谁，亚瑟只留下了一句“下次注意”就匆忙的进了电梯，只留下可怜的新人不停的在原地鞠躬道歉。

“Holy shit！今天绝对是最糟糕的的一天！难道我的衰神降临了？！”电梯里的亚瑟一边碎碎念一边用纸巾试图擦拭掉他平日最喜欢的饮品，虽然只是徒劳。

万幸，今天boss的心情很好。只是眼睛在他染有污渍的衬衣上瞟了一眼便开始了正题。“明天将有一位抢手的大人物会来，他只写过一两次专栏，但却在社会和网络获得了极大的人气。这次我们竟然有机会把他请到为《**》杂志做固定专栏，真是不容易啊..........”

“只写过一两次专栏就有这么高的人气，无非就是对少年胃口的情感大师，或者是说出成年人心声的反社会人士罢了吧。火热过一段时间之后应该就会消声遗迹了，按照boss的习惯也不会让他写多长时间的固定的。”  
亚瑟早就无视了boss的通篇废话心中开始了自己的埋怨。

“亚瑟？”

“恩？boss？”回过神来已经发现除了开头的一些，他压根就没听见boss讲了什么，不过也罢肯定都是也无关紧要的感叹。

“总而言之这个作家能选中我们的杂志是我们的荣幸，把他交给你我是最放心不过的。明天早上10点我会安排他去办公室找你的。这是他的文章你回去自己看看吧。”

“好的”亚瑟心不在焉的接过薄薄几页的纸张。

他本以为他今天是最不走运的。

但是当他看到纸上作者的名字时，他确定了，自己的衰神是真的来了。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦

亚瑟回到自己的办公桌旁发了很久的呆。直到被本田提醒下班了，才发现自己的思绪好像真的飘了好远。

“该死的不就是那个混蛋吗我什么要想这么多！”

“柯克兰先生您今天看起来哪里都有些不对劲，是不是被什么怨灵附体了？”日本男子正经让人觉得他完全不是在开玩笑。

“怨灵吗...？也许呢”没有做过多解释，亚瑟关上电脑就自顾自往外走。

“柯克兰先生！桌上的文件您不用拿吗？”也许本田是真的开始觉得平日里严谨的上司今天有些不对劲。

“....？哦新人的文章啊，那个就不用了。我对那家伙够了解了。”说完亚瑟便进了电梯，后半句话本田觉得更像是他说给他自己听得，天知道他的上司今天被大雨淋坏了什么部件。

不过亚瑟真的对弗朗西斯太过了解了。他们互相纠缠了14年。

从小亚瑟就是个不太招同龄人喜欢的孩子，太过安静与乖巧，不合群又总是得到大人们的喜爱，不善言辞的他一两年下来甚至没有跟班上超过五个同学主动说过话。

直到亚瑟三年级那年，班上来一一个转校生，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。留着淡金色的长发，一双鸢尾一般蓝紫色的眼睛，面容姣好的像个大方的女孩子。老师说他是全家从巴黎搬家来到的伦敦，可他却说着一口流利的英语。

转校生带着笑容看过班上的每一个学生，亚瑟看到他蓝紫色的眸子带着笑意扫过自己时，想到的第一个词是恶心，没有由来的恶心。

也许就是上帝的玩笑，当天回家后他在自己客厅里看到了恶心的人，弗朗西斯。这个转校生的新家竟然在自己家隔壁！亚瑟不得不在心中埋怨自己好客的父母，并在父母的催促下握住了弗朗西斯伸过来表示友好的手，尽管他一脸厌恶连弗朗西斯本人都看的出来。

弗朗西斯几乎跟班上的每一个学生都打成一片当然除了亚瑟。而亚瑟也多了一个爱好就是讽刺弗朗西斯，处处和他作对，其实他也不知道也许弗朗西斯难堪他会开心呢？不过谁管这个恶心的家伙。弗朗西斯也不生气总是回应着，虽然处处针锋相对，但是比起吵架和讽刺其实他们更像友人之间的调笑，不过亚瑟可不这么认为。

久而久之，弗朗西斯开始自己去找亚瑟，开始跟他一起回家，也许亚瑟并不承认他有了朋友,但是那个角落里被人遗忘的位置逐渐有了属于他自己的色彩。

回过神时，亚瑟正呆呆的站在出版社门口。“今天真是糟糕的一天啊...不如回家换了衣服去那里吧。”他自言自语完便拨通了阿尔弗雷德的电话。

“哟,亚瑟！找本hero有什么事啊？”电话那头伴着富有朝气的声音传来了悠扬的蓝调音乐，与青年的声音格格不入。

“我今晚过来，不过...你自己的店，你那么吵真的没问题吗？小心马修说你哟。”亚瑟揉了揉眉心，颇感无奈。

“我可是hero哟！~当然没问题！喂马修你不要生气啊！....喂！”电话像是被扔掉一般。发出恼人的噪音。“亚瑟你确定过来hero就去写牌子了哟！哎呀呀先挂了！马修你别这样嘛...！”

“哎...几年了还是这老样子。”挂掉电话，亚瑟抬头看了看阴沉沉的天空，此时他的表情已比之前舒缓了许多。调整好自己的心情，亚瑟又回归了英国绅士模式正昂首阔步往公寓走去。


	3. Chapter 3

three

早上九点，亚瑟·柯克兰顶着一对巨大的黑眼圈出现在出版社办公室，这位主编浑身都散发着一股请勿靠近的气息。

昨天早早的回家却没能让他有个好梦，躺在床上亚瑟翻来覆去怎么都睡不着。对于弗朗西斯的回忆不受控制的飘荡在脑海里，14年的记忆像走马灯般的出现，仿佛八年的那些事情就像昨天发生，清晰刻骨无法忘记。弗朗西斯那双永远无法看透的蓝紫色瞳眸在亚瑟的脑海里挥之不去。直到天渐渐泛白亚瑟才得以入眠。

他极其讨厌这种大脑不受自己控制的感觉，就像太过感性的人一样感情泛滥.....

整整一天的工作亚瑟几乎不知道自己是梦着还是醒着，早上泡来提神的红茶还是满满一杯未动，时间久到杯沿都染上了深褐色的茶渍。盯着手下送来的文件封面看了四小时。就连早晨送来的报纸也一动不动的放在那儿。

亚瑟的种种异常让本田更坚定了上司被怨灵附体的荒唐想法。

临近下班时，一声咳嗽打破了亚瑟的神游，昨晚占领自己大脑的法国男子正站在自己面前。

“下午好，小...柯克兰主编？”弗朗西斯看了眼睡眠不足的可怜亚瑟，不免笑出声，心想果然还是跟以前一样啊。“我的简历和文章您看了吗？”

“看了。感情太过丰富，可以说都是无病呻吟，几乎没什么实质性的东西，波诺弗瓦先生”随口说了几句刻薄的话语，亚瑟开始怀疑自己什么时候能说谎话不打草稿了。

“所以您就把它们揉成了球，顺便准备解雇我？”挑眉瞥了眼亚瑟手中的简历，弗朗西斯可怜的简历已经被揉捏成了纸团就差扔进废纸桶了。

“咳，看过之后不小心顺手，请不要介意。”亚瑟想着现在自己脸一定红透了，把无辜的简历扔到一旁，翘起腿，换了一个看起来比较精神的姿势，他可不希望让弗朗西斯知道自己昨天因为他一夜没睡好。

“怎么会呢，您可是BOSS钦点的作家，能为《**》写专栏是我们的荣幸。”官方的回答，应酬式的笑容。亚瑟觉得现在自已的嘴脸看起来绝对非常的恶心。

“那可否请柯克兰主编抽出点时间与我共进晚餐？我们可以谈下专栏的主题走向，以及...叙叙旧...？”带着笑意的眼睛看着亚瑟，那种眼神让亚瑟感到不安，弗朗西斯仿佛能把自己看穿。对方深邃的瞳眸像一潭深不见底的湖水，亚瑟觉得自己快要被弗朗西斯的眼神给吸进去。

“当然可以。”快速的收拾好文件与弗朗西斯一起走出办公室，亚瑟觉得自己今天再在办公室呆下去八成又要出什么笑话，有弗朗西斯的地方就不会有什么好事！

一出出版社大门弗朗西斯就改了口。“想吃什么？不过小亚瑟肯定不知道什么好地方，还是跟哥哥我走吧~”说完便拉起亚瑟的手往市中心的闹市区走去。

难得顺从的让弗朗西斯拉着自己的手，两人行走在泰晤士河边的街道上。亚瑟怔怔的望着弗朗西斯的背出神，那个男人跟自己一样高，但是背影却比自己宽厚许多。

他一直是这样。亚瑟心想着。以前上学的时候就觉得弗朗西斯比自己更像一个伦敦人。他总是知道哪里有好吃的小店，哪里有便宜的酒馆，哪里有美丽却无人问津的景色。

三年的时间转瞬即逝，亚瑟和弗朗西斯顺理成章的升到同一个中学。又鬼使神差的分到了同一个班。

那时的弗兰西斯没有了幼年的女气，显得更加的英俊。亚瑟觉得全校的女生好像都跟他很熟，放学时那家伙总能收到女同学顺路回家的邀请和高年级女生的媚眼，虽然弗朗西斯都拒绝掉了。但亚瑟还是没来由的觉得不爽。

自己的冷嘲热讽开始变本加厉，弗朗西斯也继续不亦乐乎的回应着。渐渐地，两人的关系从唇枪舌战演化成了拳脚相加。十几岁的男孩子嘛，打架不是再正常不过的事情么。不过即使严重到被打断了腿，这两人也从没说过绝交之类的话语。

用弗朗西斯的损友安东尼奥和基尔伯特的话说，他们好像每天都在吵架，但是又像从来不吵架。嘛，谁知道呢，他和弗朗西斯就这样度过了短暂的初中。

升上高中后亚瑟觉得弗朗西斯开始越来越没有下限。伦敦红灯区里声色场所的老板们几乎每个人都认识弗朗西斯和他的两个损友。亚瑟觉得自己一定是世界上最善良人的人才会在弗朗西斯这个混蛋彻夜不归时跟他的父母撒谎解释，自己甚至开始想要是哪天这混蛋生病了没有来上学绝对是因为染上了AIDS。

以至于高中毕业时亚瑟发现弗朗西斯跟年级成绩第一的自己考上同一所大学的时候差点没惊讶的把成绩单撕掉。

耳边传来一阵湿热的气息，惊得亚瑟打颤，瞬间就把他从回忆拉回了现实。

瞪着身旁笑得一脸无辜的罪魁祸首。“弗朗西斯你做什么？！”亚瑟吼完才发现自己在熙熙攘攘的市中心，过路人都用奇怪的眼神盯着刚才暴躁的人，不免让亚瑟尴尬的低下了头。

“到地方啦。叫了半天你都没反应嘛，哥哥我只好这样喽~小亚瑟你不会是看着哥哥看入神了吧？”如果不是在大街上亚瑟很想一拳直接打过去。

“切...想工作而已。自不量力的家伙。”没好气的回了一句，亚瑟绕开弗朗西斯推门进了餐厅。

“哦？工作啊......”不经意间瞥到亚瑟通红的耳根，弗朗西斯笑得越发开心了。

这是一家看起来很普通的餐厅，虽处在闹市区，但是店内的意外没有什么客人。店内摆了许多在亚瑟看来华而不实的装饰品，但是不得不说它们看起来毫不奢华又不失格调。这是弗兰西斯喜欢的风格。

“太好了，果然没变。”听到弗朗西斯的话亚瑟才想起他们以前来过这里。高中毕业后的当晚弗朗西斯拉着他到这里吃饭庆祝，他还喝醉摔了老板一个盘子。

两人挑了一个靠窗的位置坐下。点完单后弗朗西斯若有所思的看着窗外的夕阳，表情难得的认真。亚瑟也不知道说什么，两人之间从来都是对方挑起话题。只能独自盯着盘子发呆。就在亚瑟想如何化解这个尴尬局面时，服务员及时的上菜帮了他的忙。

“给个面子？”弗朗西斯拿起小支的红酒朝他笑笑。

他知道自己平时不喜欢喝酒。亚瑟的酒量就像沾满油的纸一旦遇到火，一发不可收拾。“一点红酒...应该没问题吧”这样想着，他向弗朗西斯点了点头。

两人都是不喜欢在吃饭时说话的人，餐桌上只有不时传来刀叉与瓷盘碰撞的细小声音和红酒杯的碰撞声。

“我吃饱了。”亚瑟放下刀叉，优雅的拿起餐布擦了擦嘴。

“啧，吃这么少。难怪这么瘦啊小亚瑟。”弗朗西斯看看自己已经空了的盘子，再看亚瑟几乎还剩一般的牛排。皱皱眉表情似乎有些心疼。只不过亚瑟不知道他是在心疼并不便宜的牛排还是在假惺惺的心疼自己。

“瘦又怎样？难道你想让我身材像你哪样...？”招呼来服务员，却被弗朗西斯抢着付了账。这一顿可不便宜，亚瑟并不喜欢欠人人情的感觉，虽然就在昨天他还帮弗朗西斯付了红酒钱。

“哥哥我的身材好不好，小亚瑟你还不知道？还是说八年时间你都把哥哥我都给忘了？”

“......走吧”装作没听见一般起身朝店门走去。

“今天是周五啊，我们去散步吧。刚才也没聊什么不是吗？”弗朗西斯赶上亚瑟牵起他的手，回头朝他笑着。

亚瑟觉得这个画面有些眼熟，眼前的景象重叠。数年前，那个有着金色长发的男孩还没有留起胡渣，也总是在放学后牵起亚瑟的手说着“今天周五哎~不要这么早回家我们去玩嘛。”年轻帅气的脸上带着笑意，看得亚瑟微微心动。

回到现实，亚瑟看着弗朗西斯俊朗的脸，那不是令他觉得恶心的笑容。

“随便”甩开弗朗西斯的手，拉开一个不疏远又不亲近的距离。亚瑟觉得自己的脸在发烧，该死的不受控制的大脑！

两人走到一处安静的街心公园。“果然还是什么都没变啊...”弗朗西斯坐在长凳上，不知在对谁说。

“稿件什么的...用邮箱就可以了。为什么还要回来？”。

“恩？”弗朗西斯转头看着身边发问的英国男子，那人低着头，金色的碎发搭在额头上，看不见表情。

“为什么还要回伦敦啊！？”亚瑟抓起弗朗西斯的衣领，眼里除了愤怒还有些许弗朗西斯看不懂的情感。

“哥哥我为了回来找你啊...”对上那人祖母绿的眸子，回答的满是认真。

“骗你的，哥哥回来见安东尼奥和基尔伯特的。”

弗朗西斯并没有撒谎，他确实是回来看两位老朋友的。但是他是在发现杂志主编是亚瑟·柯克兰时才决定的这个出版社。

“哦，这样啊...”惊愕过后，亚瑟脸上没有悲伤或是愤怒，瞳眸里尽是昨日唱歌时那种漠然。下一秒，弗朗西斯把亚瑟扯进了自己的怀抱,这是他昨天就想做的事。他不想看到亚瑟这样的表情，会让他想到多年前。双臂扣紧仿佛怀中的人将要消失一般，亚瑟比他记忆中还要瘦弱，令他心痛。

“小亚瑟，你醉了...”弗朗西斯在亚瑟的耳边轻声说道，语气温柔到仿佛在对恋人说我爱你。

“恩...”没有挣脱对方的臂弯，亚瑟不知道此时自己正在想些什么。

“我送你回去吧。”放开怀中的人，牵起亚瑟的手，弗朗西斯眼里带着笑意。这次亚瑟没有甩开他的手。

任由弗朗西斯牵着自己一路走到公寓门口，两人都没有说什么。

再次抱住眼前瘦弱的英国男子，轻轻地在对方额头上落下一吻。“醉了就快去睡吧...”说完便转身走开了，待亚瑟反应过来那人已经下了楼。

一句再见都没有留下。

“是啊...我是醉了...”躺在床上的亚瑟想着。那一瞬间他竟然真的相信了那个男人是因为他而回来，男人的眼眸中尽是怜惜，就像一潭幽蓝的湖水，引得亚瑟想要跳下去，纵然下面是深不见底的黑暗，纵然下面是万劫不复。

“当初...明明是你先走的啊，弗兰西斯...”


	4. Chapter 4

four

考进大学后，亚瑟进了学院乐团，而弗朗西斯则不可思议的进了学生会。

可是上帝的玩笑还没有停止，两人一间的宿舍他和弗朗西斯分到了一间。不过弗朗西斯基本都不睡寝室。谁知道他在哪个姑娘家过夜，亚瑟可懒得管他，亚瑟也有自己的女友。

两人除了校园中偶尔的碰面，几乎都没有任何交集。

那是他们大二时的一个雨夜，弗朗西斯难得的呆在寝室，反而是亚瑟过了午夜才回来，带着满身的酒气。弗朗西斯知道，他跟女朋友分手了。

颓废的坐在床边，亚瑟嘴里嘟囔着些弗朗西斯听不懂的俚语。弗朗西斯看着对方的样子莫名的恼火，明明感情方面自己最没有资格教训他。

“呐，亚瑟？”弗朗西斯试探性的叫了叫眼前一蹶不振的人。

听到呼唤的人疑惑的抬起了头，被小雨淋湿的碎发一缕缕搭在额头上，脸颊上是酒精带来的潮红，亚瑟祖母绿的眼眸里附上了一层水雾，像极了伦敦上空终年不散的雾霾。看着眼前的人，弗朗西斯的怒火渐渐转变成了某些奇怪的情感。着魔般的吻上亚瑟的唇，不可思议的得到了回应。亚瑟的吻技比弗朗西斯想象中要好，但却让他感到了莫名的不爽。舌尖闯进对方湿润温暖的口腔，唇齿纠缠，贪恋着对方口中仅剩的空气，亚瑟开始解弗朗西斯的衬衣扣子。跟着漫长而火热的吻结束时，两人的衣服也所剩无几

“啧，小亚瑟什么时候变得这么主动了？”弗朗西斯并没有听到预想的反驳，反而得到的是对方更加疯狂的舔舐和啃咬。对方因热吻越发红肿的双唇在自己身上一路向下，看的弗朗西斯早已半勃的欲望更是肿胀了几分。

激烈的性事，却像无声的战争。两人争先在对方身上留下属于自己的印记。

房间里没有令人面红耳赤的调情话语，只有婉转的呻吟和双球拍打的臀瓣上的声响。亚瑟主动覆上弗朗西斯的唇，灵活的舌挑逗着双方愈演愈烈的欲望，两人深情的交换着浸液，贝齿不经意的咬破了弗朗西斯的嘴唇，血腥味弥漫开来。他是真的醉了，醉的忘情。直到几近窒息两人才恋恋不舍的分开，唇齿间除了银丝还混杂了点点血红，妖艳异常。

潮水般的快感拍打的亚瑟大脑泛白，伴随身下激烈的冲刺，下腹欲望终是不堪重负的射了出来。双眼紧闭，身体细微的抽搐，死一般的高潮。

“我爱你...”弗朗西斯对亚瑟轻声道。宛若恶魔的耳语，醉浸人心扉，蛊惑人心。

隔日，亚瑟醒后弗朗西斯的第一句话是“我们交往吧，身体上的。”

亚瑟不知道为什么自己会答应弗朗西斯无理取闹的要求，鸢尾般的瞳眸里写满了认真，亚瑟觉得他不像是在开玩笑。

那之后弗朗西斯便再也没有彻夜不归过，他陪着亚瑟乐队练习，陪着亚瑟去图书馆。两人在学院里总是结伴出现，就像每一对甜蜜的情侣那样。大三那年的学院祭上，弗朗西斯在亚瑟演出完后当众吻住了他的唇，两人在学院礼堂中拥吻的忘却一切。所有人都觉得他们是一对幸福的恋人，只有弗朗西斯和亚瑟自己才知道两人讽刺的身体关系。

亚瑟曾以为他们能一直这样下去，毕业工作了也能时常见面。抛去身体sex方面，他们也是很好的朋友不是吗。这种想法直到弗朗西斯的不辞而别。

大四毕业典礼的前一天，亚瑟结束了他最后的社团活动回到寝室，等待他的是空无一人的房间，弗朗西斯所有存在的痕迹都消失不见，留下的只有桌上一封没有署名的信。优雅的法式花体字，信上只有一句Farewell。

身上还有前些日欢爱的痕迹，亚瑟仿佛能感觉到唇上依稀留着弗朗西斯的温度。

好像有什么重要的东西从亚瑟心里消失不见了，眸子里除了泪水只剩下漠然。

他不知道自己为什么自己会哭，明明...明明只是身体关系而已啊。

泪水渗花了纸上繁复的字迹，渗花了信封内那句亚瑟没有看见的Je t'aime。


	5. Chapter 5

five

弗兰西斯的交稿速度比亚瑟想象中要准时很多。当他半个多月后拿着U盘来到出版社找亚瑟时，亚瑟觉得眼前这个提前一周交稿的男人绝对不是他所认识的的弗兰西斯。

“柯克兰主编。”弗朗西斯朝他笑笑，亚瑟预感会有什么事情发生。

“恩？”警惕的看着弗朗西斯，亚瑟觉得这个男人做出什么不可思议事请他都不会感到奇怪。

“哥哥我没地方住了，主编好心收留我吧。”

“哈？！”亚瑟似乎忘了现在还是上班时间，下一秒他就扯着弗朗西斯飞快的跑进了茶水间。

“What the fuck？！弗朗西斯你说什么？！”亚瑟开始怀疑自己的耳朵和茶水间并不靠谱的隔音效果。

“哥哥我总不可能一直住酒店吧，只是同居而已嘛小亚瑟。”此时亚瑟找不到除了无赖以外的词来形容弗兰西斯的表情。

“不可能”

“啧，当年提出交往后是谁想也没想就答应了？”男人的话像一根刺，狠狠地扎进亚瑟心底。

“八年了...你我都应变了啊...”亚瑟低着头，弗朗西斯看不清他的表情。

“......你搬过来吧，但是只能睡书房。”亚瑟不知道为什么，每次这种可以说是无理的理由自己都会先退一步向弗朗西斯妥协，以前是，现在也是。

“这才是小亚瑟嘛。还有一个小时六点，我去会客室等你下班回家？”并没有征求对方的同意，达到目的的弗朗西斯转身向会客室走去。

“明明都回不去了...”亚瑟看着弗朗西斯的背影，脸上是自嘲的笑容。

回到办公室，漫不尽心的看着弗朗西斯的文稿。那家伙果然签的是感情专栏。

“感情泛滥的法国人...”

上班路上看见的街旁种着一支玫瑰，你可以尽情欣赏它，你可以每日在路上为它驻足，可你一旦摘取回家无论怎样精心照料玫瑰终会枯萎。爱情也是如此，你可以用各种借口守护在对方身边，可一旦两人成为了恋人关系，就会互相伤害，互相猜忌。这份感情就终会变质。所以不要轻易说爱，因为爱情始终是一把可悲可笑的双刃剑。

这可不是他所认识的弗朗西斯会说的话，身边从来都不缺异性亲睐的他，怎么可能会写这种落魄的失恋之人所感叹的东西。

亚瑟在心中想着，难道弗朗西斯的品行已经差到去找枪手了。不不不，虽然那个男人向来恶劣，不过基本的道德底线还是有的。亚瑟快速的否定了自己的想法。

仅有一墙之隔的会客室里，弗朗西斯不知道亚瑟有没有认真看他的文稿。那篇专栏是他想告诉亚瑟的。

第一次见到亚瑟时就觉得这他跟别人都不同，他并没有跟其他人一样对充满善意的自己笑脸相迎，瘦小的少年在属于他的昏暗角落里望着，让人怜惜却又不敢靠近。关系亲密后弗朗西斯觉得这个孤独的男孩比他想象中还要可爱，每当自己收到女生媚眼时亚瑟好似吃醋的反应，纵然是拳脚相加，弗朗西斯也会觉得莫名的愉悦。

弗朗西斯不知为什么大学时得知亚瑟有女友后会莫名的悲伤，他没有权利去涉及亚瑟的感情生活，更何况是在这方面毫不检点的自己。

以至于当那晚亚瑟醉醺醺回来时，弗朗西斯觉得醉了的人不是亚瑟，而是自己。

都是忠于欲望的年轻人，没有人讨厌舒服的事情不是吗。所以对于双方而已，身体关系也没什么不好吧。弗朗西斯想着。

自己就像个笨拙的孩子，总是用着渴求的眼神看着橱窗中的玻璃玩具，但是又怕买回家后会失手摔碎。宁可笨拙的隔着一层薄薄的距离守护着，那怕会伤害对方，也不敢去尝试拥有。

弗朗西斯不是所谓的的“情感大师”，只是个懦弱到连爱都不敢说出口的胆小鬼而已。

下班后的回家路上弗朗西斯拖着亚瑟去了超市，他说今晚要亲自下厨庆祝。

庆祝？庆祝什么。亚瑟不得不笑，庆祝他们回归这种尴尬的关系？还是说庆祝自己他妈的又一次向弗朗西斯妥协？

不过不得不说弗朗西斯的厨艺的确让亚瑟讨厌不起来，他想这或许是这个男人唯一的一个优点。

“小亚瑟想吃什么？”亚瑟觉得弗朗西斯像个滑稽的家庭主妇。

“随便。”

“真是难办啊。不过对于小亚瑟这种味觉退化的人来说，哥哥我用开水煮的东西都会是美食。”

“弗朗西斯你还敢再不自量力些吗？我做的scnoe明明很不错的！”

“是是是，你初中二年级时交到的那些妖精朋友们确实会觉得它们不错。”下一秒，法国男人就挨上了一拳。

“小亚瑟你个暴力狂！你对哥哥我美丽的脸做了什么！”弗朗西斯觉得鼻子里有温热的液体流了出来，不一会就闻到了血腥味。“哦该死的！”弗朗西斯手忙脚乱的在口袋里找纸巾。

“应该是我的拳头看你的脸不顺眼就自己挥过去了”亚瑟摊了摊手，看着平日优雅的法国男子此时的糗样，笑得狡黠。

弗朗西斯看着亚瑟愣住了，那人的绿眸笑成了一轮新月。这是再次见面后亚瑟第一次对自己展露笑容。不顾自己此时的窘迫，紧紧抱住眼前的的人。

“弗，弗朗西斯你做什么？！难道你还想再挨一拳！”挣脱出弗朗西斯的怀抱，亚瑟脸红的像极了旁边番茄。

“我们关系还没有亲密到到能在超市旁若无人的拥抱吧，东西买完了就快回去吧。”亚瑟皱皱眉，自顾自往往收银台走去。

弗朗西斯在厨房哼着小曲做着菜。亚瑟想不通弗朗西斯今天怎么这么开心，不就是蹭了自己的书房住而已，至于么。

奶油蘑菇汤、粗薯条和六成熟的小羊排，弗朗西斯还贴心的煮了红茶。这不外乎是一顿丰厚的晚餐。

弗朗西斯看着亚瑟吃的津津有味，忍不住调侃。“小亚瑟你不会这几年都是自己做饭吧？”

“是啊，不然你以为？我可没有有钱到每天去餐厅吃饭。”

“........难怪。”

“难怪什么？”亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，他并不觉得自己的英式饮食有哪里不对。

“没什么。小亚瑟你先吃哥哥我去洗澡了。”弗朗西斯觉得如果不是自己在努力拯救亚瑟的味觉，那可怜的胃早就被亚瑟自己做的fish&chips给腐蚀掉。不过他没有说出来，他可不想再挨上一拳。

打开水龙头，弗朗西斯瞥到了毛巾架上的鸢尾花。若不是在潮湿的浴室，这样放着恐怕早就谢了。

“啧，竟然放在这种地方，真是的把哥哥我的礼物当做什么啊...”水声响起掩盖了语气里的失望。

亚瑟在书房看着白天没来得及过目的文件，耳边传来门被推开的声音，揉揉眉心，亚瑟颇感无奈。“弗朗西斯没有人告诉过你要先敲门？”转过椅子没好气的看着弗兰西斯，天这家伙还这把这里当自己家了。一条浴巾松松垮垮的系在腰间，还没有擦干的头发贴在俊朗的脸庞上，手里拿着那支早被自己遗忘的鸢尾。连亚瑟都不得不承认的性感。“还有能把弗朗西斯你衣服穿好再进来吗？”

“小亚瑟你在自己家里还这么多规矩干嘛？真没情调。”

“弗朗西斯这是我家不是你家！还有我有没有情调关你什么事？”亚瑟开始觉得好心收留弗朗西斯真的是个错误的决定。

“对了小亚瑟你把花扔浴室干嘛？不要告诉我你觉得在那里花会活下去。”

“随手扔的而已，我讨厌鸢尾。”

“这可是哥哥我的见面礼啊，小亚瑟随手扔掉哥哥我可是会伤心的哟~”

“你怎么知道我家地址的？”亚瑟警觉的看着弗朗西斯，这个男人竟然比八年前还要危险。

“想知道总会知道的，哥哥我又不会做什么坏事”弗朗西斯摊摊手，他觉得亚瑟现在的样子像只警惕的猫。

在客厅找到了空着的花瓶，装满水后插上那支可怜的鸢尾，弗朗西斯把它放到了亚瑟卧室的床头柜上。

“小亚瑟可不许再扔掉哦...”对着空无一人的卧室，弗朗西斯不知在对谁说。

亚瑟洗完澡出来的时候，书房的门紧闭着，那家伙估计已经睡了吧。想着，走进了卧室。

无视还在滴水的头发，亚瑟躺倒在床上。闭上眼睛，回忆如潮水般涌来。年少时节的点点温存，曾经的夜夜交欢，弗朗西斯的温度。身体竟然该死的有了反应。

手覆上欲望，上下套弄，也许是许久没有发泄过的原因，快感来的比预想的更要激烈。

并不是刻意禁欲，只是太过理性。但弗朗西斯每次都能把自己引以为傲的理智给融化掉。

上一次触碰到他的唇是在什么时候呢，想象着前些日子男人亲吻自己额头时的触感，想象着男人抱住自己时的体温。

手指放入口中，指甲轻搔弄上颚，与舌头嬉戏。

手指带着湿滑的唾液拂过，喉结、锁骨、腰侧、尾椎、虽然冰凉但所到之处无一变得火热。

“弗朗西斯...”床边的鸢尾花变成了一双蓝紫色的眼睛。法国男人的名字不自觉地从唇中溢出。

亚瑟脑海里浮现出刚才那人洗完澡时的样子，肌肉分明的古铜色胸膛还带着些许水珠，线条明朗的精壮腰线，还有浴巾下自己曾经无比熟悉的地方。带着笑意看着自己，眼里却充满了色情的意味。

男人沙哑带着情欲的低语，手指恶趣味的挑逗，风衣上古龙水的味道。明明是很久远的记忆，为什么会如此清晰。

嘴中的喘息渐渐都变成了那人的名字，羞耻感却让下身更火热了几分。

欲望伴随着手上越来越快的动作一波又一波的冲刷着大脑，眼里尽是弗朗西斯的笑容。

快感在脑内炸成烟花，条件发射般的细微抽搐，乳白色的粘稠终是喷薄而出，一股股射在亚瑟的小腹上还有星星点点弄脏了床单。

亚瑟瞄了眼自己一团糟的下半身，讽刺的笑了笑。高潮后随之而来的是更加可怕的空虚感，亚瑟才反应过来自己有多疯狂，刚才让自己硬起来的男人就在隔壁，他并不觉得这个公寓的隔音效果会有多好。

换好干净的睡衣，亚瑟躺在床上,脸上的潮红还没褪去，他依然无法入眠。想着如果刚才被听到了弗朗西斯现在会在干嘛。跟我一样叫着某些人的名字手淫？绝对不可能。

明明是你从我的生活里消失强迫我改变一切，为何还要擅自回来。一些深藏在亚瑟心底的东西被连根拔起，一发不可收拾。

一墙之隔，同是一夜无眠。


	6. Chapter 6

six

亚瑟醒来时已经是下午，惊讶自己准时的生物钟竟然也会出错。不过既然已经下午了去出版社也没什么用了，慢悠悠的穿好衣服，推门来到客厅。

“小亚瑟早啊。”弗朗西斯在客厅敲着键盘，看起来心情不错。

“早...你怎么不叫我”

“看你睡得香就没叫，多休息休息。还有...注意身体嗯。”

亚瑟没好气地看着弗朗西斯勾起的唇角和若隐若现的黑眼圈，这家伙绝对指的是各种方面！

“要吃东西吗？哥哥我去做。”

打着哈欠点点头，亚瑟转身去浴室洗漱。看着镜子里面的的自己顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，之前还被同事们私下评为出版社里最不可能旷工的人，今天却...

弗朗西斯肆意闯入自己的生活后，亚瑟觉得自己的一切都变得反常。哎，下星期去上班又要听同事们的窃窃私语了。

亚瑟出来的时候桌子上已经摆好了食物。长条三明治配芝士，当然还有红茶。对于早餐而言未免有些丰盛，如果下午四点还算早餐的话。

“等会要不要去马修哪儿？”弗朗西斯继续敲着键盘，亚瑟不确定他是在对自己说。

“你又打着什么坏主意...？”

“昨天马修跟哥哥发了短信，问了最近的情况。那孩子好像总觉得你会欺负我。”弗朗西斯起身伸了个懒腰，望着亚瑟笑得一脸无辜。“而且小亚瑟也有些日子没去了不是吗？”

马修这孩子确定了是谁欺负谁吗...亚瑟不禁汗颜。“好吧，那帮我把盘子洗了。我去跟boss发邮件请假。”他可不想让这个祸根在这儿白吃白住。

“小亚瑟今天也要唱歌吗？~”

“还是那句话，弗朗西斯你不愿听可以自己躲去卫生间！”那家伙果然还是在想什么坏主意，亚瑟想着。

发完邮件，亚瑟漫无目的的挑选着今晚要唱的歌，鼠标在《Too Close》上停了下来。

So I'll be on my way

So I'll be on my way 

So I'll be on my way

他清楚自己想要唱给谁。

公寓距离Twins只有步行十分钟左右的距离。路上亚瑟哼着准备的歌，留的弗朗西斯一个人不知做什么好。

伴随着推门的清脆铃声，亚瑟在Twins看到了意料之外的人。

“哟弗朗吉~...柯克兰家的小少爷？”基尔伯特似乎比自己还要惊讶。

“嘿，好久不见。安东呢？”

“哦不要提他，安东竟然跟本大爷说罗维诺不让他出门！”

“啧啧啧有了老婆连兄弟都不要了，安东真是无情啊。”弗朗西斯拉着亚瑟在吧台坐下。

银发男子一口闷掉了杯中的啤酒，咂咂嘴。“你不也是？回来都快一个月来还不来见老朋友。弗朗吉你们感情还是一如既往的好啊。”

“是啊，好到我能在超市打得他流鼻血。我就不打扰你们兄弟二人亲密了。”亚瑟一脸不悦的朝两人挑眉，起身换到了马修面前的位置。“爱尔兰。”

“额抱歉亚瑟学长，店里的爱尔兰咖啡杯被阿尔前几天给摔碎了...”好脾气的加拿大男孩埋怨的瞪着凶手。“要不试试冰滴...？今天刚买的滴滤器，再过一会第一杯就能做出来了。”

亚瑟这才发现吧台角落多了个三四层高的玻璃器皿，顶层的部分装着冰块，中间的容器放着咖啡粉，最下方是个胖胖的咖啡壶。“好啊。”偶尔尝尝新事物也挺好的。

“学长今天怎么这么早就来了？”调整好水滴的速度，马修看着精神不振的亚瑟。

“昨天晚上...不对今天早上失眠了，起来时已经4点了还去出版社干嘛。”

“亚瑟学长也会旷工真是神奇呢。对了，你没把弗朗西斯学长怎么样吧？...”

“我把他怎么样？哼，他不把我房子拆了都算好的。”看着马修认真的样子，亚瑟气不打一处来。

“哦...哈？！你们现在在同居？！！”啪叽...杯子摔碎的声音。

“小心手，马修。弗朗西斯他说没地方住，就死皮赖脸的跑到了我这儿。我上辈子一定是好心的天使才会答应收留这家伙！”

“额...亚瑟学长你还是淡定点吧，弗朗西斯学长他...”马修还没说完就被阿尔弗雷德喊到厨房去了，谈话也就自然没有继续下去。

吧台的另一边弗朗西斯和基尔伯特聊的正欢，亚瑟可不想去打扰他们。

亚瑟半靠在吧台上，望着滴滤器发呆。比起器材这东西更像一个玻璃制艺术品。冰块融化成的水经过咖啡粉和滤纸，从无色的透明液体变成晶莹的琥珀色，沿着螺旋式的玻璃管道蜿蜒而下，最终滴落在咖啡壶中汇成深褐色。

看着咖啡一滴一滴缓慢的落下，亚瑟开始觉得这东西好不好喝已经无关紧要了。就跟很多事情一样纵使结局是失望的，享受了过程就够了。

等到马修收拾好吧台后的陶瓷碎片，滴滤器下的玻璃壶已经装的满满得了。拿起旁边机器上的咖啡杯，把壶里红褐色的液体倒入杯中。不多不少正好一杯。

“店里的第一杯冰滴咖啡哟，亚瑟学长。”

接过纯白的杯子，不同于平日的温暖，而是异常的冰凉。轻皱眉浅尝一口，没有酸楚，却是苦涩衬托出些许香醇，伴着刺骨的冰冷，寒进人心。

这并不是令亚瑟喜欢的感觉，不过...享受了过程就够了不是吗？

店里的人渐渐多了起来，亚瑟看着忙碌的马修，不太想打扰他。“对了，今晚准备的是《Too Close》。等会有时间帮我找找伴奏吧。”

“《Too Close》...？”停下手中的事情，对方投来疑问的眼神。

“恩，偶尔也要唱唱节奏感强的歌，怀念一下青春嘛。”亚瑟还在漫不经心地眯着滴滤器。也许他要怀念的不止是青春。

“那等会我让阿尔去找。今天周五晚点没问题吧？”

“没事，你先忙吧。”瞥眼远处的弗朗西斯，聊得挺开心么。

亚瑟看着杯中的咖啡迟迟没入口，好吧11月喝冰滴确实也属于自虐行为。想着，亚瑟止不住打了个冷颤。

时间过得很快，没一会儿指针就指向了十一点，店里生意最好的时候。

亚瑟示意阿尔弗雷德他可以随时开始，走上小舞台，今天生意好到舞台中的高凳都被挪到了吧台。拿起架子上的麦克风，灯光投下，引来了不少客人的目光。

节奏感递增的音乐响起，亚瑟的目光扫过人群，停留在弗朗西斯身上。法国男人今天没有点红酒而是喝的Brandy，与旁边的银发男子聊得开心好像没有注意到自己。

You know I'm not one to break promises 

I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe 

At the end of it all you're still my best friend 

But there's something inside that I need to release 

Which way is right? Which way is wrong? 

How do I say that I need to move on? 

You know we're heading separate ways 

嗓音与往日唱蓝调时的清冷不同，歌声并没有太多力量却有些歇斯底里。亚瑟努力让自己的目光看起来坚决，他不知道为何心中会有迟疑，明明一开始就笃定着结局是撰写好的。弗朗西斯嘴中说出的甜言蜜语就像一团泡沫，亚瑟亲眼看着它们膨胀、破裂、消失。Farewell，简单的单词除了心中的空洞什么都没有留下。不会腐烂，不会留疤，只是空洞。

这种肉体产生出的情感绝对不会是爱情，做爱上床而产生的下贱情感绝不会是爱情，对那个男人的感情绝不会是爱情。

并不想让那人发现，他只是唱给自己想唱的人。

And it feels like I am just too close to love you

There's nothing I can really say no more

Got to be true to myself 

And it feels like I am just too close to love you 

So I'll be on my way 

男人的笑容从玩味变成自嘲。“无限接近但仍不是爱...吗？小亚瑟......”听到歌声转头看向舞台，亚瑟正注视着自己，像个诚恳的朝圣者，不过也只有眼神是决绝的。歌声飘忽不定，或许听起来还有些失控。弗朗西斯甚至开始期待他唱破音了。

Which way is right? Which way is wrong? 

紫罗兰的梦境对上祖母绿的虔诚，惊起涟漪。这或许不止是一个人的难题。

And it feels like I am just too close to love you 

There's nothing I can really say 

I can't lie no more. I can't hide no more 

Got to be true to myself 

And it feels like I am just too close to love you 

So I'll be on my way 

So I'll be on my way

So I'll be on my way 

亚瑟唱完径直向弗朗西斯他们桌走去。他每次来基本只唱一首，这种事情本就应按心情而来，阿尔弗雷德和马修也从不强求。

“小亚瑟唱得不错嘛~”倒了一杯Brandy，弗朗西斯微笑着递给舞台上下来的歌者。

“谢谢夸奖。”亚瑟接过玻璃杯，想都没想的把烈酒一口饮尽。

“不是只唱慢歌了吗？今天怎么唱的这么high。”弗朗西斯看着已经空掉的杯子，笑得更深。

“偶尔怀念一下青春，怀念一下过去什么的不行吗？”挑眉回了个不屑的眼神，亚瑟拿起Brandy将酒杯再次斟满，抬手，烈酒尽数灌进喉咙，些许红棕色的液体从嘴角滴漏下，沿着上下滚动的喉结缓缓流淌。濡湿了衣领。他才懒得管弗朗西斯什么反应，他想做的事情已经做了。

“弗朗西斯你走不走？不走我先回去了。”

“不了~小亚瑟你先回去吧，哥哥我等会要去看看安东。”

“哦，晚上回去记得锁门。”亚瑟走到对面的吧台准备结账，看了看桌上还有剩余的冰滴，思索一会儿喝完了仅剩的一点咖啡。依然是令人心寒的刺骨冰冷。


	7. Chapter 7

seven

亚瑟躺在大床上翻来覆去睡不着，他又失眠了。弗朗西斯闯入他的生活之后，他失眠的次数令自己都觉得不科学。亚瑟侧身躺在床上，看着边上的鸢尾。仿佛过了很久，客厅传来细微的钥匙声，卧室房门被轻轻的推开。

“弗朗西斯你还知道回来。”透着月光亚瑟看见弗朗西斯一手撑在门上，一手拿着风衣。虽然看不见表情，但是亚瑟完全能想象此时他轻浮的笑容。

“只是跟老兄弟出去喝酒叙旧而已，小亚瑟你别这么重的醋味嘛。”

“醋味...？我只是觉得比起凌晨回来吵我睡觉，我更愿意你喝死在外面。”

“抱歉，哥哥我动作已经很轻了。而且,小亚瑟你看起来精神很好。”

“是啊，好的能随时起来跟你干上一架。”

“......哥哥我可是累死了，小亚瑟你还是早点睡吧。嗯，晚安？”

“晚安。”

房门关上，男人所带来的酒气却在房间内久久不能散去。弗朗西斯绝不止对喝了Brandy。

亚瑟开始强迫自己的大脑休眠，虽然明天是周末，但他可不想再睡到下午才起来。

之后的生活还是平淡的继续了下去，弗朗西斯神奇的没有给亚瑟带来什么麻烦。

平时六点半从出版社回到公寓，开门后迎接他的一般都是弗朗西斯的笑容和一桌亚瑟不得不承认的美味。有时候亚瑟会荒唐的觉得弗朗西斯活像个等待丈夫回家的妻子。

虽然每天床头柜的花瓶里都会换上一支带着露水的蓝鸢尾，客厅和书房也总是会多出一些奇怪的装饰品。不过那这些小细节去换令人满足的餐点，亚瑟还是挺愿意的。

晚饭过后基本都是弗朗西斯的活动时间，不过亚瑟可不想知道他在又哪个酒吧对哪位美女抛媚眼。

弗朗西斯的风衣上总会有古龙水和浓烈商业香水混杂的味道，今天是Dior Jadore过几天又变成了Chanel coco。亚瑟觉得那些千金看见弗朗西斯都会放下平日的矜持恨不得掀起裙子。以至于有天弗朗西斯出门把钱包落在了客厅的桌上，亚瑟猜想里面绝对有不下五张Love hotel的VIP卡，不过出于基本礼貌他并没有去证实。

这种日子一直持续到12月，亚瑟一年最讨厌的时候。

这个季节会下雪，虽然亚瑟并不厌恶雪但是他却格外的畏惧寒冷。不过对于12月的反感更多是来源于出版社一年一度的联谊酒会。

酒会来的多半是出版社里的高层编辑和作家们，还有和社里合作过的其他出版社人员什么的。

亚瑟擅长应酬但并不喜欢应酬。各色的酒精饮料和戴着面具笑容的同行，这都让亚瑟觉得不舒服。最初他都是跟上级们礼仪性的喝点酒然后就坐在角落神游，当上主编后就开始令他头疼了，各路前来敬酒搭讪的作家和同行络绎不绝，本着礼尚往来他也只能一杯接着一杯的喝。通常到酒会进行到后半场亚瑟就会提前离开或者在宴会厅外休息，他可不想因为自己的酒品在这种场合出什么糗事。

不过今年有个更为棘手的存在，弗朗西斯。

临近年末，亚瑟开始格外的忙碌。各种年终特刊、专栏精选，令他焦头烂额。

今天是连着第四天加班，出版社里已经空无一人，亚瑟还在办公室里敲着键盘。

墙上挂钟传来的声音令人心烦，屏幕里尽是黑白字符和表格，看的眼花。亚瑟还有特刊的排版校对没有做完，而现在已经是晚上九点。

胃部传来令人难受的痛感，因为太过繁忙他的连午饭都没来得及吃，更别说晚餐了。墙上的钟声仍在继续。吵得亚瑟很不得把它砸掉。

不知过了多久，办公室外传来了礼貌的敲门声，还没等亚瑟说“请进。”门就被推开。用膝盖想都能猜到来者是谁。

“还没忙完？”随手找了个椅子坐下，弗朗西斯撇撇嘴。

“是啊，我觉得你不来我可能会更快做完手头的事情。”亚瑟依然目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

“啧，小亚瑟怎么能这么说呢。需要哥哥我帮什么忙吗？”

“帮我去泡杯红茶，你知道茶水间在那儿的。”

门随着那人的再次离去被关上，亚瑟揉了揉眉心，觉得他的同居人作为一名作家其实也没有那么糟糕，至少他不会踩着截稿日交稿。

茶杯与桌子碰撞的声音，电脑旁除了红茶还放着一个三文治。

“小亚瑟还没吃饭吧，哥哥我可不想把房东给饿死。”

没有习惯性的给予冷嘲热讽，这种时候亚瑟可不想和自己的胃作对。

“什么时候近视的...？”弗朗西斯看眼亚瑟鼻梁上眼镜，黑色板材的细半框，呆板而保守的款式。

“加班或者晚上看书的时候会带，不想眼花带来什么麻烦而已。”一边继续着手头的工作，一边吃着三明治。亚瑟觉得在这个男人面前自己不需要保留所谓的绅士风度，至少在这种情况下不需要。

“对了明天的酒会小亚瑟你去吗？”

“......这是我们出版社的酒会你觉得呢。”令人无语的废话。

“哥哥我还以为小亚瑟会请假不去呢，毕竟是酒会...”虽然很小声，不过在安静了房间里亚瑟还是能听见弗朗西斯的笑声。

“作为主编不参加未必让同行们觉得太大牌了吧，而且弗朗西斯我的酒品没有你想象的那么差！”亚瑟说了个他自己都不太相信的谎话。

“还在校对？”

“嗯。”

“哎呀，早知道小亚瑟会忙成这样哥哥我就早点交稿了。”

“......没事，你已经是很快的。”亚瑟开始觉得提前交稿一定是弗朗西斯给自己留的最后一点良心。

弗朗西斯看着亚瑟繁忙的样子，便也没再继续搭话。

眼睛依然盯着显示屏，亚瑟脑子里却在想其他的事情。亚瑟觉得弗朗西斯在看着他，回头果然就对上了弗朗西斯带着笑意的眼神。皱皱眉，尽管被注视的浑身不自在，但手头的工作也没给亚瑟时间埋怨什么。

时间随着钟声悄悄流逝，待到两人走出出版社大门已经是晚上11点。

“车停在停车场最里面。”亚瑟把车钥匙递给弗朗西斯。“不要告诉我你没有驾照。”

“当然不可能。”弗朗西斯接过钥匙往里走去，不一会儿，一辆黑色的大众EOS停在了亚瑟面前。

坐上副驾驶位，亚瑟把椅背调整到舒适的角度，惬意的靠上去，工作一天的疲惫才稍有缓解。

“哥哥我还以为你会买本土车什么的。”

“弗朗西斯我可没有钱到买得起劳斯莱斯或者宾利。”

“不过德系车还真不像小亚瑟你会买的样子，啧还是跑车。以便于摇下车窗与午夜路边的美女搭讪？”

“有意见你随时可以下车。”闭上眼睛，亚瑟索性不去理弗朗西斯的搭话。

开到公寓门口时亚瑟先下车上了楼，留的弗朗西斯一个人可怜的去停车。回到家亚瑟用最快的速度冲了个澡，阖眼躺倒在床上。

“车钥匙我放餐桌上。”依然没有敲门声，不过亚瑟已经不想去抱怨了什么了。

“谢了，明天放假就不用叫我起床了。晚安。”没有丝毫诚意的感谢。他可不想明天顶着黑眼圈参加酒会。

“Bonne nuit.”房间回归黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

eight

亚瑟是被正午的太阳给晒醒的，12点耀眼的阳光不得不让他从睡梦中醒来。

“Bonjour.”弗朗西斯正靠在客厅的沙发上看着一本爱情小说。

“早。”亚瑟揉揉眼，对于不是自然醒这件事十分不满。

整整一个下午亚瑟基本都呆在书房看文件，直到太阳落山弗朗西斯来叫他准备出门。虽然说着书房是属于弗朗西斯的，不过除了晚上睡觉，他基本都呆在客厅，周末也会把书房让给亚瑟加班。

亚瑟换好衣服从卧室里出来时差点没把弗朗西斯看笑。修身的黑白西服三件套，工整的条纹领带，衬衣下摆扎在笔挺的西裤里，还有锃光瓦亮的牛津鞋和脸上一丝不苟的表情。很难想象让人他是去参加宴会而不是什么重要会议。

“小亚瑟你穿成这样扔到宴会厅中央都不会有人搭讪的哟~”

“如果这样那正合我意。”皱眉看着弗朗西斯。酒红色的长款西服和黑色衬衣，法国男人没有打领带而是系着一条花哨的领巾，袖口上的银色袖扣看的晃眼。

“艳丽的孔雀尾巴...”小声地自言自语着，亚瑟出了门。

酒会的举行在市中心的一家奢华酒店里，亚瑟把开进了停车场却迟迟没有下车。

“弗朗西斯你不觉得被人看到我们俩从同一辆车上下来会有些奇怪吗？”

“哥哥我是法国人，不认路让主编帮忙带一下有什么不妥吗？还是说...小亚瑟你想说实话？”

“......走了。”没好气的摔上车门，亚瑟差点把弗朗西斯锁在车里。

“喂，小亚瑟你等会悠着点，哥哥我可不想半夜把你拖回去。”

“当然不可能。”拿出请柬，礼节性的回一个微笑。亚瑟无视了身后的弗朗西斯扬长而去。

“啧啧啧，今晚估计又是个不眠夜啊...”

刚进入酒会，亚瑟就被前来敬酒的同行们给围住，随手拿起了一支香槟，带着面具般地笑容回敬着前来的人。

这是亚瑟目前能找到的酒精度数最低的饮品。不过没一会儿，手里的香槟就被同事们以不给面子的理由换成了红酒。

“柯克兰主编好久不见阿鲁！眼前的人并没有穿西服，而是穿着红色唐装，如瀑的长发束成一个马尾，在酒会中是实着亮眼。

“好久不见，王先生。”

王耀，社里金融杂志的首席专栏作家。这个好客的中国人彻底改变了亚瑟对于金融学家都是啤酒肚秃顶大叔的观念。往年的酒会王耀都是会从北京千里迢迢赶过来，不过去年好像是因家中有事而缺席。两年未见熟悉的亚洲面孔，还是有些想念的。虽然刚进社时亚瑟与他有过不小的过节，不过亚瑟其实挺喜欢王耀这个人的，待人和蔼，是个不错的朋友，更何况他是社里金融类书籍的销量保证。

“这里竟然有我家乡的酒，要不要一起喝点阿鲁？”王耀热情的拿起桌子上透明的酒瓶子，瓶中是无色的透明液体。

这东西...好像叫白酒吧。亚瑟想着。出于礼貌没有拒绝中国男子的盛情邀请。

亚瑟看着较为迷你的酒杯思索了一会儿，抬手把杯中的白酒一口饮尽，嗓子满是辛辣的味道，亚瑟差点呛出眼泪。

两人愉快的洽谈着来年杂志的新定位。王耀一边给亚瑟不停地斟酒，碍着面子亚瑟也只能一杯杯的喝。等到王耀被其他人叫去，亚瑟才发现那个有些巨大的酒瓶已经被他俩扫荡一空,尽管有五分之四都是王耀喝完的。

亚瑟觉得这个无色的玩意儿，虽然入口呛了点其实也挺无害的，不过这个中国酒的后劲远比他想象的要大得多，不到一会儿亚瑟就否定了自己愚蠢的想法。

酒精灼烧着胃部，亚瑟决定到到一旁找些甜品垫垫肚子。拿了一份柠檬塔，在角落坐下，他觉得酸的东西能够刺激神经。

透过琳琅满目的各色糕点，亚瑟瞥到了弗朗西斯。法国男人正优雅地站在一群女作家中谈笑风生，在一位千金耳畔不知低语了什么，随后弗朗西斯便搂着那人的腰出了宴会厅。

那个女人有着同自己一般的翠色瞳眸，却多了些许自己没有的纯净。两人就从自己身边走过，却没有注意到自己。

“也许我穿得真的很不起眼吧...”不满于酒精带来的燥热，亚瑟扯了扯系的工整的领带。

一位同行拿着酒杯找到了角落里的亚瑟，客套寒暄后亚瑟不禁思考的拿起了一旁的Tequila，倒了满满一杯，尽数饮下。前来敬酒的人看地目瞪口呆。

之后的事情亚瑟已经记不太清了，他只依稀记得前来找他敬酒的人络绎不绝，到后来那瓶Tequila好像被喝完了。

然后...？然后酒会的事他就什么都不记得了。

酒会散场时，弗朗西斯是在一个小角落找到满身酒气的亚瑟的。亚瑟身边还站着本田菊，日本男子看着自己喝的不省人事的上司正不知所措。

“本田先生您会开车吗？”

“会的。”本田有些惶恐的看着弗朗西斯。

在亚瑟口袋里找到车钥匙递给本田，弗朗西斯颇感无奈。“先把他抬到车上去吧，往哪儿开我指路。”

“他到底喝了多少？”亚瑟侧躺在后座上，脸色红的吓人。

“主编之前在跟王先生喝白酒。后来...好像Tequila喝了小半瓶吧。”

他把平日的绅士扔到多弗海峡里去了吗，这么不要命。弗朗西斯看着醉醺醺的亚瑟。

从酒店到公寓只有二十多分钟的车程，到达目的地后本田看着依然昏睡的上司不知怎么办才好。

不过好在亚瑟现在有了些神志，弗朗西斯便把他搀上了楼，也没费什么大力气。

一进门亚瑟就自己趴在了沙发上，怎么拽都没反应。

“喂喂，小亚瑟要睡去床上啊，这里会感冒的。”看着依然没反应的家伙，弗朗西斯索性上前把亚瑟打横抱起，比想象中的还要瘦弱。怀中人好像动了一下，嘛应该是错觉吧。弗朗西斯看着怀里醉的死死的亚瑟想着。

把亚瑟放到床上，宽大的双人床显得英国男子更加的单薄，他有些奇怪亚瑟为什么会买双人床。

弗朗西斯想了一会儿，还是只帮亚瑟脱下了西装外套和背心，最后贴心地盖上了被子。

“好了，小亚瑟你就乖乖睡到天亮吧。”终于收拾好醉酒的同居人，长叹一声，弗朗西斯转身往门外走。

手被毫无预兆地抓住，下一秒弗朗西斯就被扯到了床上，迎接他的是亚瑟的嘴唇。

灵活的舌带着扑鼻酒气，接着便是长驱直入的闯进，舌尖暧昧地勾画着对方口腔内壁。弗朗西斯不紧不慢地伸出舌追逐着亚瑟，却任由对方掌握着主导权。亚瑟的吻技还是那么好，他想。绵长且升温的吻把弗朗西斯从胡思乱想中拉了回来，亚瑟的挑逗从试探性的舔舐变成贪婪地吮吸，两人的津液中除了醉人的酒气还夹杂了些许血腥味。

这个燥热的亲吻直到两人口中的空气都燃烧殆尽才恋恋不舍的结束，拉开一些距离。亚瑟意犹未尽的伸出舌头极其缓慢地舔过上唇，那本就红艳的唇经过刚才的蹂躏变得更加肿胀鲜艳。在弗朗西斯眼里，这种动作毫无疑问带上了挑逗的意味。

“啧，小亚瑟你喝酒后会变成吸血鬼？”弗朗西斯被自己夹杂着情欲的低沉嗓音吓到了，自己因为一个吻就动情了？不不，是因为亚瑟柯克兰的一个吻，也许在那个金发男子满脸酒精所带来的潮红看着自己的时候，也许还要早。弗朗西斯觉得自己可笑的像个毕业舞会上喝多的小处男。可是既然已经这样了，管他呢。湿热的呼吸打在亚瑟耳畔，弗朗西斯还恶意的舔了下已经通红的耳垂。满意的感受到了对方细微的颤栗，果然没有人比他更了解亚瑟的敏感点。

“有意见？”法国男人脖颈上，一个刺眼的唇印，令人作呕的胭粉味，看的亚瑟心烦。不甘示弱地扯开弗朗西斯的衬衣，健硕胸膛上的点点斑驳引入眼帘，俯下身充满侵略性的啃咬，仿佛要把男人身上的红痕全变成属于自己的烙印。

弗朗西斯冰凉的的手伸进亚瑟的衬衣里，恶意的掠过胸前却不去抚弄两点，直到身下人发出些许不满地低吟，弗朗西斯才终于去揉捏对方的乳尖。

抬眼看见弗朗西斯暧昧的笑容，亚瑟非常想用什么盖去这恼人的笑容，事实是他确实这么做了。吻上还带着笑意的弗朗西斯，粗暴的吮吸对方的唇，唇舌夹杂情欲的掠夺，弗朗西斯的舌头轻轻扫过亚瑟上颚，带起丝丝细微的快感，刺激着两人的神经。

亚瑟依然掌控着主导权，他有些迫不及待地解开了法国人的皮带，隔着内裤临摹着形状，却迟迟不肯褪下最后一层布料。满意地看着眼前人好看的眉微微蹙起，手中物什却更加火热，沁出的些许前液把仅剩的布料都渗的透明。

弗朗西斯离开亚瑟的唇后一路向下，略带恶意的轻咬住喉结，恶趣味的舔过锁骨，最后含住了亚瑟左侧乳尖。那里早就硬的像个小石头，弗朗西斯卖力的舔着，还时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬。右手也不忘照顾起另一边。亚瑟发出满足的细声呻吟，微微眯起眼，挺起身把自己往对方口中送。亚瑟觉得自己像只哺乳的猫，在自己身上为非作歹的男人正像个小奶猫一般贪得无厌的吸食着。又觉得自己像个案板上任人宰割的食物，正在慢慢被弗朗西斯啃噬殆尽。

显然不满于对方的分神，弗朗西斯用另一只手褪去亚瑟的长裤，在他大腿内侧抚摸着，苍白的皮肤迅速泛起嫣红。染满情欲的蔷薇。私密处地爱抚让亚瑟的思绪拉扯回来，这种若隐若离的的快感简直要命，不安分地扭动着腰胯蹭着对方的欲望，渴求着更多的抚弄。

弗朗西斯的手从大腿游走到了身后，揉捏了几下亚瑟圆润饱满的屁股后滑进了内裤里，温柔地按压着后穴褶皱，等到身下人放松了才缓缓插进一根手指，后穴排斥着异物的入侵，却又把弗朗西斯的手指吸住不放，意想之外的紧致。

“小亚瑟放松点...还以为那天你是后面呢，没想到是前面。”情色意味的耳语厮磨，弗朗西斯又塞进一根手指，干涩的甬道抽插起来着实太困难，弗朗西斯只好有节奏地按压内壁，好让对方放松下来，也以便于自己努力探索那个会让亚瑟疯狂的点。

“闭..闭嘴......啊！”尾椎穿过触电般的快感，高八度的呻吟淹没了话语。

不甘示弱地扯下弗朗西斯的内裤，握住对方早已灼热的分身。技巧性的上下套弄，灵活的手指连下方的囊袋也没有放过。指甲划过敏感的的铃口，亚瑟满意的感受到弗朗西斯有些迟疑的动作和手中东西又大了一圈的东西。弗朗西斯觉得自己已经硬的不行，他很想马上抽出手指把性器塞进那个温暖紧致的地方，很想粗鲁地撞进亚瑟体内把他干的话都说不出只能哭叫着喊出自己名字。但仅剩的理智让自己不想伤到亚瑟，他想给亚瑟一场完美的性爱，然而对方现在无疑是玩火自焚，弗朗西斯可不是什么有耐心的人。

草草地塞进第三个手指，快速抽插待到甬道已经变得湿润柔软，才慢慢的抽出手指，感受着内壁依依不舍的挽留和亚瑟像猫一般难耐的嘤咛。“有润滑么？”

“左边...第二个抽屉...”下身一阵难耐的空虚感，亚瑟发出了几声呜咽。祖母绿的眸里，微醺伴着情欲，毋庸置疑的诱人。

“啧...你果然还是经常用后面吧。套呢,没有么？”弗朗西斯在那里找到了一袋wet stuff，看起来像是试用装。撕开袋子随意涂抹，弗朗西斯把碍事的白色内裤扔到一边，架起亚瑟的长腿。性器顶在穴口，那里刚被手指操弄过还无法并合，一张一合吸着弗朗西斯，而他却在被这个香艳的画面冲昏头脑之前想起了什么。

“别那么矫情...弗朗西斯你是不是硬不起来啊？”面对自己耐心的询问身下人则回了一个挑衅的笑容。“啪”弗朗西斯听到了自己理智断掉的声音。

“Slut！”毫无预兆的长驱直入，带来的是亚瑟痛苦与愉悦参半的哭喊，然而弗朗西斯只进入了一半就遇到了阻碍，曾经熟悉的甬道包裹着自己，炙热，紧致，却又咬着他火辣辣的疼。对方也显然好不到哪儿去，亚瑟觉得自己正在被一把钝斧劈开，虽不尖锐却痛至刻骨，一下一下不容抵抗，仿佛要把自己肉体与灵魂劈成两半。

“乖，放松点。”俯身亲吻着对方红的能滴出血的耳垂，安抚地套弄起亚瑟因疼痛而疲软的性器，身下动作却仍未停止。等到弗朗西斯终于到达，两人都发出了满足的叹息。短暂的顿了几秒后，弗朗西斯开始动起腰肢，缓慢的抽插却每一次都狠狠碾过肠壁凸起的那一点。

“啊哈...弗...恩...朗...西...啊！”敏感点的撞击令话语变得支离破碎，亚瑟勾住弗朗西斯的脖子覆上了他的唇。不同于先前舌与舌的攻城掠寨，而是令人沉醉的唇齿纠缠，两人忘情的交换着氧气与浸液。亚瑟睁开双眼看着对方，鸢尾般的瞳眸泛着点点微光。自己若是雨夜汪洋上几近迷失的航船，这双瞳眸便是他唯一的灯塔。

双腿盘上弗朗西斯的腰，腰身配合着对方的律动，任由法国男人一下一下贯穿自己，任由色情的声音从嘴中溢出。快感如同浪潮一次次的洗刷着亚瑟的神经，他却觉得自己越来越清醒。

“用力...再...哈...再快...”羞耻感早就被抛到脑后，弗朗西斯每一次都退到穴口又狠狠地整根没入，大力抽插仿佛要把囊袋也挤进去。弗朗西斯看着那双绿眸渐渐失焦，那张红唇微微半张吐出甜腻婉转的呻吟。亚瑟苍白的臀瓣早已被撞击成嫣红，还沾上了些自己的前液，亮晶晶的。更加卖力地抽送，看着亚瑟因猛烈的快感而往后仰着，小巧的喉结因为呻吟而上下混动，不自觉地欺身咬上那个性感的凸起。

身下的撞击愈演愈烈，亚瑟甚至能感觉到在自己体内肆意凌虐物什的贲张。指甲在弗朗西斯背上留下一道道红痕，只能用这种方法在那个法国男人身上留下自己的痕迹。

“啊...不行..要.....”爱欲灼烧到了临界点，亚瑟大脑开始泛白。欲望早已勃起的紧贴自己小腹，染上红色的精瘦小腹已经被前液弄得一团糟。生理性泪水与汗液混在一起，给诱人的粉红皮肤覆上了一层水色。

“Je t'aime Arthur ”

“Je t'aime Arthur ”

“Je t'aime Arthur ”

房间里弥漫着的淫靡气味麻痹着早已燃烧的理智。比起说给亚瑟弗朗西斯更像是把情话说给自己。

他笃定亚瑟醉了，而他也醉了。

“弗...哈啊...朗西...斯...！”断断续续的呻吟预示着即将到来的高潮，亚瑟尖叫着，白灼的精液喷射了两人一身。感受着因高潮而绞紧的火热肠壁，弗朗西斯狠狠抽插了几下也射了出来，一股股滚烫的精液全都射在了亚瑟深处。仿佛要刻上自己的印记。

激烈的情事加上过量的酒精，亚瑟很快昏睡过去。

弗朗西斯把亚瑟抱到浴室，他总是会把事后处理的很好，也许有时候算是一种执念？亚瑟并没有睡熟，好像在呢喃着什么，恍惚间能听见几个并不清楚的单词。“love...you....”

满脸的讽刺，弗朗西斯不知是在笑亚瑟还是在笑自己。“呐小亚瑟，我们只是身体关系而已啊。”

打开花洒，水流冲刷掉了亚瑟脸上不知为何而留下的泪痕。


	9. Chapter 9

nine

亚瑟醒来时已是下午，偌大的床上只有他一个人。翻个身，浑身都传来被碾过的痛，好在体内没有什么异感。

弗朗西斯那家伙总是会处理的像什么事情没发生一样，亚瑟想着。不记得当初为什么要买双人床了，也许是因为不太喜欢狭隘的感觉吧。

在床上躺了不超过五分钟，亚瑟并没有懒床的习惯。

弗朗西斯靠在沙发上看着爱情小说，余晖透过落地窗洒在法国男人身上，亚瑟看的竟有些出神。

“咳。”做作的干咳了一声，提醒了弗朗西斯他的存在。该死的，自己为什么会这么尴尬，明明只是酒后乱情跟这家伙上了床而已，至少弗朗西斯肯定是这么认为的。

“Bonjour。”弗朗西斯放下了书，完美无暇的面具。“要再交往试试吗？身体上的。”

亚瑟盯着弗朗西斯，记忆中的认真荡然无存，取而代之的是玩世不恭的笑容。

“随你便了。”索性也漫不尽心地回了一个笑容。

结局已定，重蹈覆辙，又何妨？

伦敦午后的暖阳扭曲着并不交心的相视而笑，楼下依稀传来卖唱歌手充满恶意的情歌。不过亚瑟可没工夫陪弗朗西斯玩什么内心游戏。

信步走到厨房门口，冰箱的开门声算是打破了两人之间小小的僵局，不过接下来映入亚瑟眼帘的东西让他开始真的不满起来。冰箱里除了一块芝士和半盒廉价红茶什么都没有。

“东西呢？！弗朗西斯你有你感情泛滥的精神食粮但我可是要吃饭的！”

“小亚瑟你淡定点，冰箱空了一星期了。”

“原来弗朗西斯你已经进化到只用文学就能活下去的地步了？啧，神奇的物种。”

“小亚瑟别说这么难听嘛,你加班一个星期哥哥我又不在家里吃饭的。”

“.......奢侈的家伙。”

好吧，看来他们又要去吃枫糖博饼了。

出门前亚瑟强迫弗朗西斯带了条围巾，他实在想不到这家伙是怎么能在胸口有斑驳红印的情况下依然淡定的把衬衣解开三颗扣子。真的是...毫无节操可言。

不过一出门，亚瑟就后悔没给自己也带条围巾。十二月的寒风比他想象中的还要凛冽，吹得亚瑟胸口发凉。

“小亚瑟你要是感冒了哥哥我可以会心疼的哟。”弗朗西斯看着冻得有些瑟瑟发抖的亚瑟，准备把围巾取下来给他。

“...不用了！你还是好好带着吧！”亚瑟可不想让别人看见他跟一个毫无廉耻的家伙走在一起。

今天在Twins等待着亚瑟的，是许久不见令他头疼的迎接方式。

“哟呼！~亚瑟，弗朗，你们来怎么不先跟hero我说一声呢？突然袭击可是禁止的哟！”俩人还没走近就听见了富有朝气的声音，好吧虽说有些吵闹。亚瑟有时真的会好奇他的这个美国学弟是怎么每天都这么有精神的。

“今天...特殊情况。而且我今天不唱歌。”亚瑟习惯性的走向吧台，腰侧突然传来一阵酸痛，不得不令他迟疑的停下了脚步。“真是有些疼啊，果然昨晚太...”当然我们的英国绅士并没有把心中的话说出来。亚瑟努力放松自己因疼痛而扭曲的表情，希望自己看起来没有那么明显。虽然只用了几秒钟，不过亚瑟还是被最不想发现的人注意到了。

弗朗西斯看到了亚瑟的小动作，果断拉着他选择了沙发椅，他可不觉得亚瑟这样能去坐没有靠背的高脚凳。

“亚瑟学长你看起来有些不太好...？昨天怎么了？”虽然是周末，不过下午四点的酒吧也自然没有什么客人。马修从吧台里走出来，随手找了个椅子坐下，看着亚瑟一脸担心。

“他昨天不要命的喝了快半瓶Tequila，没调的那种。还有不知道多少中国的那个什么...哦对白酒。”亚瑟还没来得及回答，就被弗朗西斯抢了话，刚想反驳却被对方轻轻掐了下腰。“该死的...”

“那个五十多度的中国酒？！！”

“应酬啊应酬啊！我也不想的啊...马修你见我什么时候这样喝酒了？”

“哎呀亚瑟！以前你们乐队聚会你不是每次都是喝的烂醉嘛~还有学院祭演唱会结束那次！还有每次你们系...呜呜！...”阿尔弗雷德还没说完就被马修捂住了嘴，顺带有幸接到了亚瑟投来的凶狠眼神。

“好了好了，阿尔你快去把杯子洗了！”马修埋怨地把阿尔弗雷德推进吧台。“学长你们喝什么？”

“唔...double espresso好了，然后两份薄饼。喂，弗朗西斯你喝...”

“Et se console d'un baiser  
Du coeur on guérit la blessure  
Par un serment qui le rassure”

慵懒的女人声音，曲调悠扬带些俏皮。好像是PARLEZ MOI D AMOUR，亚瑟对于法语并不很了解。

“哥哥我出去接个电话。”

“亚瑟学长你看起来好像真的有些糟糕，到底发生了什么？”不同于他弟弟的神经大条，加拿大男孩的心思反而格外的细腻。

亚瑟瞥了眼门外的弗朗西斯，又看了看正一边听歌一边洗着杯子的阿尔弗雷德。确认店里基本没人后表情变得支支吾吾。“昨天真的有点喝多了...然后，跟那家伙...做了。”

“恩，然后？”马修比亚瑟预想的要冷静太多，

“然后现在就是以前那种交往关系吧...还是弗朗提出来的，呵呵。”

“我觉得，亚瑟学长你可能误解弗朗西斯学长了。他其实并不是只想...”

“误解？哈，他想玩我就陪他玩罢了。当年的事马修你又不是不知道，我们俩的关系已经清楚的不能再清楚了。没有爱没有情没有缘，以前就没有现在更不可能有。”亚瑟保持着自己都不敢相信的理智说完了一串话语，马修的辩解放在以前早会激怒他了吧，为什么自己还能如此淡定的说着违心的话。明明一直一厢情愿的只是亚瑟·柯克兰而已。弗朗西斯口中缠绵悱恻的“Je t'aime”和轻描淡写的“身体关系”，亚瑟开始觉得自己不仅不懂弗朗西斯还开始越来越看不清自己。

“其实学长他只是不...”

“嗯哼,你们在聊些什么呢？”弗朗西斯的出现打断了两人的话题。

“我们在讨论是不是每个法国人都是种马。”

“这个词可一点也不绅士哟小亚瑟。哥哥我要一杯欧蕾。”

“弗朗西斯那个玩意儿不是女人喝的吗？”

“小亚瑟怎么能这么说呢~欧蕾配上食物才是简单而满足的一餐啊。”

“切，那种都是牛奶的东西也只有...”

看着争吵着的两人，马修笑得一脸无奈，“这其实也是学长们关系好的表现吧。”想着，回到了吧台。

机器制作的espresso很快就端到了亚瑟面前，略显迷你的咖啡杯装着深色的饮品，杯壁上挂着些许红褐色泡沫，白瓷盘上还放一块牛油曲奇。

“小亚瑟你怎么喜欢喝这种东西。”

“只是用来提神的啊！”

说完，亚瑟杯子喝了一口。虽然并不讨厌espresso但空腹的灼烧感还是令亚瑟蹙起了眉头，味觉被浓烈包围，除了苦还是苦，咽下后余味有些许的酸涩，总而言之都不是什么令人喜欢的感觉。

“学长要加奶或者糖吗？”

“不用了，就这样吧。”他可不想因为这个被弗朗西斯取笑，而且亚瑟觉得那些用来调味的牛奶和糖精就像捏造的友善与温柔。他宁可品尝苦涩都不愿意加这种矫情又假惺惺的味道。

“马修，欧蕾还没做的话就把哥哥我的也换成espresso吧。”

“怎么，弗朗西斯你果然觉得那种东西是女人喝的吗？”

“嘛，提神而已。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩向亚瑟投去一个略显意味深长的笑容，笑得亚瑟脊背发凉。

今天Twins的客人真的很少，弗朗西斯和亚瑟坐到了七点钟店里还是空无一人。既然没有客人，马修和阿尔弗雷德索性也走出吧台。开了瓶红酒和亚瑟他们一边浅酌，一边聊天。四人聊着聊着话题不知不觉变成了即将到来的圣诞节。

“亚瑟学长你们平安夜有计划吗？”

“还没有，嘛不过如过没有该死的应酬平安夜果然还是应该呆在家里吧。”

“hero我可不这么认为哦！平安夜就是要热闹嘛~到时候店里有party亚瑟你可一定要来捧场哟！~”

“哥哥我倒是觉得平安夜一个人静静呆着也挺好的”弗朗西斯刚说完，就收到了三人惊讶的眼光。

“哥哥我有哪里说的不对吗？平安夜更应该创造美妙的回忆啊。party什么的阿尔你不是经常办嘛。”

“不不，你说的没错。只是...你是弗朗西斯本人吗？！”亚瑟似乎真的有些不相信，说着还扯了扯弗朗西斯束起的辫子。

“好痛！小亚瑟你个暴力狂。哥哥我在你心中是什么奇怪的形象啊？”

“奇怪倒是说不上，不过你平安夜不应该会跑出去祸害哪家的千金吗，弗朗西斯你竟然把你遗失三十年的良心给找了回来。”

“两位学长要是有事平安夜就不用来了嘛。反正阿尔他也只是闹着玩而已。”

“什么叫闹着玩啊，马修！hero的party可是....”不满于马修轻描淡写的形容，阿尔嚷嚷了起来，不过随后便被三人无视了。

“不过你们真要开party的话，我不来唱几首歌可以么？”

“当然没关系啦，两位学长还是去创造美好的回忆吧！”亚瑟看着笑得一脸灿烂的马修又看了眼笑得别有深意的弗朗西斯，第一次觉得自己天使一般的学弟背后长出了小恶魔翅膀。


	10. Chapter 10

nine

亚瑟醒来时已是下午，偌大的床上只有他一个人。翻个身，浑身都传来被碾过的痛，好在体内没有什么异感。

弗朗西斯那家伙总是会处理的像什么事情没发生一样，亚瑟想着。不记得当初为什么要买双人床了，也许是因为不太喜欢狭隘的感觉吧。

在床上躺了不超过五分钟，亚瑟并没有懒床的习惯。

弗朗西斯靠在沙发上看着爱情小说，余晖透过落地窗洒在法国男人身上，亚瑟看的竟有些出神。

“咳。”做作的干咳了一声，提醒了弗朗西斯他的存在。该死的，自己为什么会这么尴尬，明明只是酒后乱情跟这家伙上了床而已，至少弗朗西斯肯定是这么认为的。

“Bonjour。”弗朗西斯放下了书，完美无暇的面具。“要再交往试试吗？身体上的。”

亚瑟盯着弗朗西斯，记忆中的认真荡然无存，取而代之的是玩世不恭的笑容。

“随你便了。”索性也漫不尽心地回了一个笑容。

结局已定，重蹈覆辙，又何妨？

伦敦午后的暖阳扭曲着并不交心的相视而笑，楼下依稀传来卖唱歌手充满恶意的情歌。不过亚瑟可没工夫陪弗朗西斯玩什么内心游戏。

信步走到厨房门口，冰箱的开门声算是打破了两人之间小小的僵局，不过接下来映入亚瑟眼帘的东西让他开始真的不满起来。冰箱里除了一块芝士和半盒廉价红茶什么都没有。

“东西呢？！弗朗西斯你有你感情泛滥的精神食粮但我可是要吃饭的！”

“小亚瑟你淡定点，冰箱空了一星期了。”

“原来弗朗西斯你已经进化到只用文学就能活下去的地步了？啧，神奇的物种。”

“小亚瑟别说这么难听嘛,你加班一个星期哥哥我又不在家里吃饭的。”

“.......奢侈的家伙。”

好吧，看来他们又要去吃枫糖博饼了。

出门前亚瑟强迫弗朗西斯带了条围巾，他实在想不到这家伙是怎么能在胸口有斑驳红印的情况下依然淡定的把衬衣解开三颗扣子。真的是...毫无节操可言。

不过一出门，亚瑟就后悔没给自己也带条围巾。十二月的寒风比他想象中的还要凛冽，吹得亚瑟胸口发凉。

“小亚瑟你要是感冒了哥哥我可以会心疼的哟。”弗朗西斯看着冻得有些瑟瑟发抖的亚瑟，准备把围巾取下来给他。

“...不用了！你还是好好带着吧！”亚瑟可不想让别人看见他跟一个毫无廉耻的家伙走在一起。

今天在Twins等待着亚瑟的，是许久不见令他头疼的迎接方式。

“哟呼！~亚瑟，弗朗，你们来怎么不先跟hero我说一声呢？突然袭击可是禁止的哟！”俩人还没走近就听见了富有朝气的声音，好吧虽说有些吵闹。亚瑟有时真的会好奇他的这个美国学弟是怎么每天都这么有精神的。

“今天...特殊情况。而且我今天不唱歌。”亚瑟习惯性的走向吧台，腰侧突然传来一阵酸痛，不得不令他迟疑的停下了脚步。“真是有些疼啊，果然昨晚太...”当然我们的英国绅士并没有把心中的话说出来。亚瑟努力放松自己因疼痛而扭曲的表情，希望自己看起来没有那么明显。虽然只用了几秒钟，不过亚瑟还是被最不想发现的人注意到了。

弗朗西斯看到了亚瑟的小动作，果断拉着他选择了沙发椅，他可不觉得亚瑟这样能去坐没有靠背的高脚凳。

“亚瑟学长你看起来有些不太好...？昨天怎么了？”虽然是周末，不过下午四点的酒吧也自然没有什么客人。马修从吧台里走出来，随手找了个椅子坐下，看着亚瑟一脸担心。

“他昨天不要命的喝了快半瓶Tequila，没调的那种。还有不知道多少中国的那个什么...哦对白酒。”亚瑟还没来得及回答，就被弗朗西斯抢了话，刚想反驳却被对方轻轻掐了下腰。“该死的...”

“那个五十多度的中国酒？！！”

“应酬啊应酬啊！我也不想的啊...马修你见我什么时候这样喝酒了？”

“哎呀亚瑟！以前你们乐队聚会你不是每次都是喝的烂醉嘛~还有学院祭演唱会结束那次！还有每次你们系...呜呜！...”阿尔弗雷德还没说完就被马修捂住了嘴，顺带有幸接到了亚瑟投来的凶狠眼神。

“好了好了，阿尔你快去把杯子洗了！”马修埋怨地把阿尔弗雷德推进吧台。“学长你们喝什么？”

“唔...double espresso好了，然后两份薄饼。喂，弗朗西斯你喝...”

“Et se console d'un baiser  
Du coeur on guérit la blessure  
Par un serment qui le rassure”

慵懒的女人声音，曲调悠扬带些俏皮。好像是PARLEZ MOI D AMOUR，亚瑟对于法语并不很了解。

“哥哥我出去接个电话。”

“亚瑟学长你看起来好像真的有些糟糕，到底发生了什么？”不同于他弟弟的神经大条，加拿大男孩的心思反而格外的细腻。

亚瑟瞥了眼门外的弗朗西斯，又看了看正一边听歌一边洗着杯子的阿尔弗雷德。确认店里基本没人后表情变得支支吾吾。“昨天真的有点喝多了...然后，跟那家伙...做了。”

“恩，然后？”马修比亚瑟预想的要冷静太多，

“然后现在就是以前那种交往关系吧...还是弗朗提出来的，呵呵。”

“我觉得，亚瑟学长你可能误解弗朗西斯学长了。他其实并不是只想...”

“误解？哈，他想玩我就陪他玩罢了。当年的事马修你又不是不知道，我们俩的关系已经清楚的不能再清楚了。没有爱没有情没有缘，以前就没有现在更不可能有。”亚瑟保持着自己都不敢相信的理智说完了一串话语，马修的辩解放在以前早会激怒他了吧，为什么自己还能如此淡定的说着违心的话。明明一直一厢情愿的只是亚瑟·柯克兰而已。弗朗西斯口中缠绵悱恻的“Je t'aime”和轻描淡写的“身体关系”，亚瑟开始觉得自己不仅不懂弗朗西斯还开始越来越看不清自己。

“其实学长他只是不...”

“嗯哼,你们在聊些什么呢？”弗朗西斯的出现打断了两人的话题。

“我们在讨论是不是每个法国人都是种马。”

“这个词可一点也不绅士哟小亚瑟。哥哥我要一杯欧蕾。”

“弗朗西斯那个玩意儿不是女人喝的吗？”

“小亚瑟怎么能这么说呢~欧蕾配上食物才是简单而满足的一餐啊。”

“切，那种都是牛奶的东西也只有...”

看着争吵着的两人，马修笑得一脸无奈，“这其实也是学长们关系好的表现吧。”想着，回到了吧台。

机器制作的espresso很快就端到了亚瑟面前，略显迷你的咖啡杯装着深色的饮品，杯壁上挂着些许红褐色泡沫，白瓷盘上还放一块牛油曲奇。

“小亚瑟你怎么喜欢喝这种东西。”

“只是用来提神的啊！”

说完，亚瑟杯子喝了一口。虽然并不讨厌espresso但空腹的灼烧感还是令亚瑟蹙起了眉头，味觉被浓烈包围，除了苦还是苦，咽下后余味有些许的酸涩，总而言之都不是什么令人喜欢的感觉。

“学长要加奶或者糖吗？”

“不用了，就这样吧。”他可不想因为这个被弗朗西斯取笑，而且亚瑟觉得那些用来调味的牛奶和糖精就像捏造的友善与温柔。他宁可品尝苦涩都不愿意加这种矫情又假惺惺的味道。

“马修，欧蕾还没做的话就把哥哥我的也换成espresso吧。”

“怎么，弗朗西斯你果然觉得那种东西是女人喝的吗？”

“嘛，提神而已。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩向亚瑟投去一个略显意味深长的笑容，笑得亚瑟脊背发凉。

今天Twins的客人真的很少，弗朗西斯和亚瑟坐到了七点钟店里还是空无一人。既然没有客人，马修和阿尔弗雷德索性也走出吧台。开了瓶红酒和亚瑟他们一边浅酌，一边聊天。四人聊着聊着话题不知不觉变成了即将到来的圣诞节。

“亚瑟学长你们平安夜有计划吗？”

“还没有，嘛不过如过没有该死的应酬平安夜果然还是应该呆在家里吧。”

“hero我可不这么认为哦！平安夜就是要热闹嘛~到时候店里有party亚瑟你可一定要来捧场哟！~”

“哥哥我倒是觉得平安夜一个人静静呆着也挺好的”弗朗西斯刚说完，就收到了三人惊讶的眼光。

“哥哥我有哪里说的不对吗？平安夜更应该创造美妙的回忆啊。party什么的阿尔你不是经常办嘛。”

“不不，你说的没错。只是...你是弗朗西斯本人吗？！”亚瑟似乎真的有些不相信，说着还扯了扯弗朗西斯束起的辫子。

“好痛！小亚瑟你个暴力狂。哥哥我在你心中是什么奇怪的形象啊？”

“奇怪倒是说不上，不过你平安夜不应该会跑出去祸害哪家的千金吗，弗朗西斯你竟然把你遗失三十年的良心给找了回来。”

“两位学长要是有事平安夜就不用来了嘛。反正阿尔他也只是闹着玩而已。”

“什么叫闹着玩啊，马修！hero的party可是....”不满于马修轻描淡写的形容，阿尔嚷嚷了起来，不过随后便被三人无视了。

“不过你们真要开party的话，我不来唱几首歌可以么？”

“当然没关系啦，两位学长还是去创造美好的回忆吧！”亚瑟看着笑得一脸灿烂的马修又看了眼笑得别有深意的弗朗西斯，第一次觉得自己天使一般的学弟背后长出了小恶魔翅膀。


	11. Chapter 11

ten

平安夜前一天，亚瑟继续着他往常的生活，他早已过了会兴奋于圣诞老人的年纪，平安夜对他而已也只是普通的假期而已。

距离下班还有半个小时，亚瑟仍然在专心的工作。突如其来的短讯打破了办公室里的安静，也打破了亚瑟一天的好心情。

“chéri，下班路上带点干奶酪回来，等你回来吃晚饭哟”

“那个该死的家伙不知道自己去买么！”话虽如此，半个多小时后我们的绅士先生还是出现在了超市里。他可不想惹恼弗朗西斯来折磨自己的胃。

“牛奶，上班时喝的袋泡红茶，还有那个混蛋要的干奶酪。”亚瑟清点着篮中要买的物品。路过成人货架时亚瑟思索了一会儿，随手扔了瓶KY和一盒安全套进去。虽然他结完帐就觉得后者对于那家伙基本没什么用。

推开家门发现客厅空无一人，亚瑟随即走进厨房就看见弗朗西斯一脸烂漫笑容，哼着小曲炖着红酒牛肉。

“你要的东西。”扭头把袋子扔到台子上，亚瑟不知为什么有点不敢看他的眼睛。

“哥哥我可没要这种东西哟，嗯哼，还是女用的？”弗朗西斯滑腻的语调和带着莫名意味的调笑都让亚瑟感到厌烦。天！自己竟然随手拿错了。亚瑟觉得自己的脸颊染上了的热度

“弗朗西斯你不怕得AIDS但我可怕。”亚瑟没好气的瞥眼弗朗西斯，对方好像因为自己脸上莫名的红晕笑得更甚。勾起的嘴角让人想把它抹去，抹去。不自觉的覆上弗朗西斯恼人的唇。吶，这样就看不见了吧。

那双平日口灿莲花的唇真如想象一般的甜。本只是唇齿试探性的挑逗，却引来对方舌尖的大肆侵略，虽然这方面谁比较擅长还很难说，但亚瑟还是难得顺从的把主动权拱手相让给了弗朗西斯。

“虽然这个晚餐不错但是哥哥我可要为了你饱受死扛摧残的胃着想啊。”满意地看着亚瑟因为刚才绵长的吻而呼吸急促，弗朗西斯摩挲起对方红肿的唇。

“很过分呐，弗朗西斯。”不知自己是不满于对方的讽刺还是笑容，双手再次攀上弗朗西斯的脖颈，在那里留下一个不轻的牙印。满意的看着对方蹙起好看的眉头，亚瑟笑得一脸痞气。

“好了我亲爱的小暴力狂，快去客厅等候晚餐吧。厨房可不是你该待的地方。”

亚瑟并没有在餐桌旁坐多久就等到了称得上是佳肴的晚餐。他开始觉得这种生活也挺不错的，至少他不用自己做自己做饭，做家务，每天下班都会有个人在家中等着自己，常年独居的公寓也有了那么一点点家的感觉。至于他和弗朗西斯那个可笑的身体关系，虽然非常不满于自己是下面的那一个，不过都是忠于欲望的人，没人会讨厌令人舒服的事不是么。

亚瑟正想抛开这些可笑的念头像平时一样享受自己的晚餐，只可惜今天餐桌上并没有往日的安静。

“小亚瑟明天有时间吗？”

“弗朗西斯你明天不是要一个人静静呆着吗。”

“嘛，难道小亚瑟你想去参加阿尔的party吗？”

“如果跟你在一起的话我宁可去给马修他们帮忙。”

“咳咳，柯克兰先生您可否与我共度一个平安夜呢？”听到有些好笑的语气亚瑟抬眸看着弗朗西斯，

“我可以说不吗？”

“别这么无情嘛，小亚瑟。你不是说平安夜就是用来创造美妙回忆的么？”

“我吃饱了。”别开对方的炙热的视线，亚瑟起身迅速逃离了这个尴尬的氛围，留的弗朗西斯一人。回想起刚才亚瑟急匆匆离开时双颊已然跃上的两片绯红，法国男人笑得更甚了。

亚瑟洗完澡从书房拿了本书，准备在床上靠着看会儿就睡觉。只是刚躺上没多久，房间门就被推开，来人还打开了灯。突然的光线照的亚瑟眯起了眼睛。弗朗西斯穿着米色的大衣，围巾随意的搭在肩上。亚瑟当然知道这个时间他要出去干嘛。

\---不要走

“有什么事吗？”面无表情的看着弗朗西斯。亚瑟十分不满于被打扰了休息，也不知为何自己会如此的冷静。

“嘛，没什么。”

\---不要走

“那么，晚安？”看着对方缓步走到床前，亚瑟开始觉得自己越来越弄不懂弗朗西斯了。

“Bonne nuit”道完，男人俯身在亚瑟唇上蜻蜓点水般的落下一吻，只稍停留了一会儿便离开了，等亚瑟反应过来那人已经转身。这种不带着丝毫情欲丝毫所求的吻，是多久以前曾给予过的？

\---不要走

惊讶的看着弗朗西斯退出房间，喉咙却怎么也发不出那三个字。房间回归黑暗，随后是客厅传来大门被带上的声音，重重的声响仿佛扣在亚瑟心上。

美妙的回忆？也只能是回忆罢了。


	12. Chapter 12

eleven

对于成人而言，平安夜跟冬天的任何一天没有区别，至少在常年独居又单身的亚瑟看来是这样。只是今年亚瑟的平安夜有些不同，他多了位生性浪漫的同居人。

亚瑟起床时弗朗西斯并不在家里，亚瑟也并不在意，洗漱完毕后便把自己关进了书房，等到下午五点多胃部传来要命的灼烧感他才想起今天还什么都没吃。本准备去厨房找些垫肚子的东西，但看到餐桌和厨房那些多到夸张的食物时着实让他大吃一惊。

“弗朗西斯你早上出门就是去买这些?”亚瑟在厨房看到了自己大清早就消失不见得同居人，而对方明显沉浸在烹饪的乐趣中没有发现自己。

“小亚瑟你忙完啦？来尝尝这个汤。”察觉到来人的弗朗西斯并没有回答，而是挖起一勺锅中炖煮的东西递给对方。“会不会有些淡？”

“唔，不淡。味道刚刚好。”小心翼翼的尝了口汤品，抬头看见弗朗西斯正一脸期待地看着自己，衬衫袖口微微卷起，腰间还系着条颇为滑稽的花围裙，配上弗朗西斯仿佛要冒出星星眼的表情，活像一只等待主人嘉奖的大型犬。不免被自己的想法逗笑，亚瑟把勺子递还给弗朗西斯并破天荒的给与了一个赞赏。“弗朗西斯你为什么不去当厨师？一定比作家炙手可热的多。”

“那可不行，哥哥我的佳肴当然只能给心爱的人享用。”弗朗西斯仍盯着不知为何笑得开心的亚瑟出神，面对对方的提问不假思索地回答出口。听到对方脱口而出的情话，亚瑟不免羞红了耳根，尴尬了干咳了两声妄图转移有些尴尬的话题。“你在厨房忙了一下午？”

“是啊。嘛，平安夜嘛。”

“可是只有我们两个人，这么多根本吃不完！oh Jesus 你还烤了火鸡？！”

“吃不完可以放冰箱嘛，哥哥我不在的时候，你热一下就可以吃啦。”弗朗西斯的注意力仍在炖煮的食物中，漫不经心地回答着。

“你...不在的时候？”

“恩？我是说有时候我出门之类的啊。你看今天哥哥我没叫你，小亚瑟你就一天没吃东西。”刚刚还充满笑意的绿眸里一闪而过落寞，看的弗朗西斯胸口生疼，很想吻上那对能溢出水的碧瞳，吻去那对祖母绿中的无助，但他始终只是个胆小鬼。嘴角扯起一个僵硬的弧度，弗朗西斯把亚瑟推出厨房。“汤炖好啦，小亚瑟快去餐厅等着哥哥我特制的平安夜大餐吧。”

美味的佳肴，浪漫的烛光，可是餐桌上依然弥漫着尴尬的氛围。两人都只是不言不语地埋头吃着，整个房间里只有刀叉与瓷盘的碰撞声和蜡烛摇曳的火光。

“小亚瑟等会愿意出门么？”这种尴尬直到亚瑟已经吃完准备起身离开才被打破。瞥了眼发问者，看在这餐美味的份上，亚瑟并不想难为他。

“干嘛？”

“当然是共度平安夜了。小亚瑟不会觉得一场大餐就是美好的回忆了吧？”一言不发地掏出车钥匙扔给对方，亚瑟没好气地走回卧室带上了门。倒是弗朗西斯被亚瑟默不作声的不坦诚逗笑，心情颇好地收拾碗盘去了。

“弗朗西斯你确定没有迷路？”亚瑟靠在副驾驶上恼火地问道。他们已经开了将近一个小时，途中无论亚瑟怎么问，弗朗西斯都对目的地闭口不谈。

“没有啊，马上就到啦。”

“God！这是哪儿？！弗朗西斯你不会要把我扔到什么地方杀人灭口吧？”

“噗，小亚瑟你是最近投稿的悬疑小说看多了么？怎么可能。”

“我觉得刚才把车钥匙给你就是个错误的抉择...”

“好了好了，小亚瑟你再耐心等会儿吧，马上就到啦。”

“......”

“小亚瑟？”没听见英国男人地抱怨，弗朗西斯担心地偏头望去，刚才还喋喋不休的人现在安睡的像个孩子。给亚瑟搭上一件外套，弗朗西斯放慢了车速。

等到弗朗西斯开到目的地亚瑟依然睡的香甜。不忍心吵醒熟睡的亚瑟，弗朗西斯只得伏上前去欣赏那人的睡颜。平日冷嘲热讽的红润薄唇微微闭着，小扇子一般的长睫毛在眼睑投下一小片阴影。“最近一定很累吧。”看着亚瑟呼吸平稳的安睡模样，弗朗西斯情不自禁地吻了上去。虽然只是浮萍掠水般的轻吻，但亚瑟还是从这短暂的窒息中醒了过来。

“唔...我睡了很久么？”弗朗西斯迅速正座回驾驶位，装作什么事都没发生的似得看着对方。亚瑟睡意还没有散去的样子，乱糟糟的金发，半眯着的绿瞳，还有那张无意中嘟起的唇，眼前的一切简直就是引人犯罪。

“没，刚到没多久的。”弗朗西斯别过头去，咽了口口水。他可不想自己冲动起来做了什么，毁掉这个平安夜。“快点把外套穿上出去吧”

“所以你费尽周折就是为了把我带到这个荒山上来？”室外巨大的温差让亚瑟缩了缩脖子，空无一人的萧索山顶只有零零星星几棵杉树。12月的寒风加上些许还未散去的起床气，他并不能给眼前的一切一个好心情。

“来这边。”弗朗西斯并没有回答自己的疑问，而是走到山崖边。山下是被圣诞气息笼罩的更加流光溢彩的伦敦，从这里看去，不同于平时身在此中时感受到的灯红酒绿，那些五光十色的霓虹车灯少了几分喧闹多了一些恬静。

“觉得怎么样?”

“不怎么样...”亚瑟没好气的瞥了眼对方，12月的深夜跑到这种山上，弗朗西斯你果然还是疯了。可埋怨归埋怨，亚瑟还是忍不住新奇地俯瞰着这座熟悉又与平日不同的城市。横跨整个伦敦的泰晤士河在夜幕的映衬下像一条墨色绸缎，忙碌的来往船只则像镶嵌其中的珠宝。弗朗西斯深知对方的口是心非，忍不住笑了起来。带起笑意注视着无暇顾及自己的亚瑟，竹青的瞳眸被山下绚烂的霓虹衬得更为明亮。

“呐，小亚瑟往上看。”趁对方回过神时弗朗西斯握住亚瑟的双手，难得没有被甩开，却是意外的冰凉。“哥哥我觉得啊，这些星星比那些五彩斑斓的人造景观更为美丽和闪耀，他们在宇宙中徘徊亿万年，在我们眼里却是那样的渺小。”虽说着，但弗朗西斯仍然注视着眼前的人，微笑着，矢志不渝。仿佛刚才自己口中所说的美景在对方面前是如此的一文不值。“愈发密集的高楼大厦，我们越来越沉浸于自己所筑造的美景中，却不愿抬头看看天。其实在无数恒星与行星之中，我们和我们所自豪的一切才是渺小且不值一提的那个吧。”

可是那漫天璀璨都不及你一双明眸。

四目相对，亚瑟看着眼前的弗朗西斯，男人浅紫瞳眸中映出有些失神的自己。瞳眸的主人带着自己并不厌恶的笑容。“下雪了。”突如其来的雪花大片飘落，本就不算明朗的夜空更是染上了几分鸦色。这场翩然而至的雪似乎并没有打扰到两人的对视，除了弗朗西斯越发紧握的双手之外他们也只是这样望着。一片六角冰晶落在了亚瑟的睫毛上还未融化，下一秒便被弗朗西斯啄吻去，他终是吻上了那对自己朝思暮想的眸。并未流连多久，弗朗西斯便一路向下，轻柔地吮吸亚瑟的嘴唇，温柔地撬开牙关，深情地卷起对方的舌与之共舞。像是教导一位淑女如何献出自己初吻一般绅士，又像即将奔赴战场的军人与爱人诀别一般忘情。亚瑟抽出早被对方握暖的双手，环上弗朗西斯的脖颈，妄图加深这个吻。他觉得自己很了解弗朗西斯，觉得自己很讨厌弗朗西斯，讨厌面具般的应酬笑容，讨厌那双猜不透的鸢尾色瞳眸，讨厌他总是调笑的语气。可为何自己会纵容这一切的发生，为何他做的一切自己都甘之若饴。

这个吻仿佛持续了一个世纪，等到绵长的唇齿相依结束，仍依旧是别有深意的四目相望，亚瑟的眼睛不知是因为融化的雪花还是别的什么变得湿漉漉的。

“雪下大了我们回去吧，冻着了可不好。”

“恩...”

山下的教堂传来了钟声，伴着唱诗班悠扬的圣诞颂歌，给这荒山大雪也添了几分节日气息。弗朗西斯几步小跑赶上对方，自然地握住亚瑟的手，虽不是十指相扣，但温暖，不容抗拒。

“圣诞快乐，小亚瑟。”

“圣诞快乐...混蛋。”


	13. Chapter 13

twelve

亚瑟最近非常不正常，是的，非常不正常。在被对方毫无征兆的压在沙发上时弗朗西斯更加肯定了这一点。

平安夜之后两人并没有什么变化，亚瑟依然被他的年终特刊折磨的焦头烂额，而弗兰西斯也还是时不时深夜出门做些两人都心知肚明的事情。只是弗朗西斯觉得亚瑟最近在躲着他，他们这周才见了五次面，三次在厨房，两次在客厅，没错，他一定在躲着我。可即使这样想着，弗朗西斯也只能无济于事。

一个普通的周五，弗朗西斯像往常一样出门赴约，只是刚进电梯他便想起自己身上好像少了什么东西，手机。慌忙按下最近的楼层，弗朗西斯便急匆匆地跑向楼梯间，他可没有迟到的习惯。当刚经过剧烈运动气喘吁吁的弗朗西斯打开家门时，眼前的一切让他更加呼吸急促。

亚瑟正穿着一件墨绿色的睡袍，半倚半躺的靠在沙发上。刚洗完澡还未来得及擦干的头发搭在额上，水珠顺着脖颈锁骨的曲线向下留着直至消失不见，也许是高温水蒸气的缘故，平日本就算的上是红艳的唇现在更是像个熟透的樱桃，那双碧眸现在正用大型猫科动物打量猎物一般的眼神注视着自己，而他手边是则被自己遗忘的该死的手机。

弗朗西斯缓了缓神，有些尴尬的走到亚瑟身前。“嘿，小亚瑟。偷看人手机可不是什么绅士行...！”可话还没说完，便被亚瑟扯了下去，一个重心不稳直接躺倒在沙发上，后脑在并不算柔软的扶手上磕的生疼。接着那位罪魁祸首带着狡黠的笑跨坐上弗朗西斯的腰,动了动猫耳——如果他有的话。

“怎么，还在懊恼于那位将被你爽约的淑女么？”亚瑟居高临下的朝弗朗西斯了挑了挑眉，却并没有给他回答的时间。因为下一刻，亚瑟便退下弗朗西斯的腰身，转而跪伏在他的双腿之间。

沉重的呼吸拍打在皮带的金属扣上，亚瑟保持这个动作了十余秒，终于好像下定了什么决心，用牙齿小心地拉开男人西装裤的拉链，在单薄的布料上落下几个轻吻,还不忘伸出舌尖舔几下,隔着最后一层织物把那里变得更加糟糕。然后依然用着牙齿，把内裤慢慢地一点一点扯下，双手附上半勃的阳物,常年执笔伏案的手带着些许薄茧,对于下体的刺激却是恰到好处。

亚瑟依然就着跪伏的姿势，嘴距离弗朗西斯咫尺之隔呼着热气却偏偏不愿含进去,冰冷的手仿佛不带着丝毫的体温,漫不经心地上下撸动着不带着一点取悦的意味。亚瑟调整了下姿势让自己跪的更舒服，为了减少颈部的负担只好压低了腰，使得自己优美圆润的臀部曲线变得更为显眼。灵巧的舌尖从根部舔舐到顶端，最后把分身一鼓作气地吞了下去。

这一连串的动作亚瑟自始至终都在注视着弗朗西斯，虔诚而又真挚的神情仿佛穿过了一层彩绘玻璃下透过的周日朝阳。

“god...”这一连串的事情让弗朗西斯应接不暇。只知道有一双翠色的眼睛一直死死地盯着自己，等他反应过来时自己的性器已经被一个温暖湿润的地方所包裹。oh Jesus 他还在看着我。弗朗西斯想着，亚瑟以前从不愿意给自己口交，他更愿意接受酣畅淋漓的性爱而不是单方面的臣服和服务。但很显然,在这方面亚瑟可以算得上是无师自通，这简直跟他的吻技一样好。

柔软的舌舔过柱身，舔过冠部的裂缝，弗朗西斯甚至可以感受到亚瑟用舌苔刷舐着自己。亚瑟双颊微微凹陷，嘴则努力地张大着，还来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴唇留下来。他抬起脑袋微微离开了些，只配合舌头吮吸着头部，一手渐渐收拢不紧不慢地上下运动着，空出来的另一只手把额角的碎发别到耳后。含弄出的水声伴着自己喉间低沉的喘息，明明是自己正操着他的嘴弗朗西斯却感觉自己正在被一点一点剥开享用。

弗朗西斯觉得自己快要死了，还不是单独指情欲方面。亚瑟透过金棕色的卷曲毛发看着自己，昏暗的光线下翠绿的瞳孔仿佛开始收缩，然后渐渐变得狭长。正舔食着性器的那美妙致命的东西简直像是分叉的恶魔之舌，一步步带领自己走向万劫不复。哦，这一定是最荒谬的eye fuck。弗朗西斯向后靠去，头微微仰起，闭上了眼，另一方面则把手放在亚瑟脑后，抓住那些湿漉漉的金发，腰毫无征兆地往前一顶。不出意外地听见了亚瑟隐隐约约的呜咽，甚至能感受到自己顶在对方喉咙深处的细微颤动。他说不定还被呛出了眼泪，弗朗西斯想，紧紧抓住身下人的头发耸动起了腰。

亚瑟感觉糟透了，弗朗西斯的手指扯着他头皮发疼，口中更加胀大的分身也撑得他嘴角发疼，浓烈的腥膻味刺激着他的鼻腔和大脑，但是他依旧吞吐着好像不愿妥协着什么，只是无暇再吊起眼角看向朗西斯。 亚瑟跟随着对方的节奏上上下下地含弄，当然舌头也没有停下，舌尖仔细描摹着愈发明显的贲张，沿着柱体一点点蜿蜒而上，最后停留在顶部，仔细舔弄后狠狠地吮吸，亚瑟满意地感受到自己脑后的手加重了力度，笑容掩盖在更加卖力地吞吐下。现在他已经把弗朗西斯的分身整个含下，鼻尖都已触碰到那些卷曲的毛发，来不及吞咽的津液混合着前液从嘴边流下，喉咙深处吮着铃口渗出的精液，脑后的手也揪的越发使劲，亚瑟却在这时努力挣脱出弗朗西斯钳制的手，把位于临界点边缘的性器吐了出来。

仿佛把刚刚阻止对方高潮抛到脑后一样，亚瑟徐徐直起身,满足地看着男人被打断高潮的不满神情，他慢悠悠地解开自己的晨褛，抽出腰带用它系住弗朗西斯的双手,然后给了对方一个可以说是完美的笑容。

他抬起右手，抚过自己的眉峰,鼻梁,在自己有些红肿的嘴唇上狠狠地摩挲两下,最后伸出两根手指含了进去,模仿着刚才口交一般色情地吮吸起来.他努力地打湿着自己的手指,甚至故意发出了一些腻人的水声,抽插了几下后又伸出舌头一点点缓慢,仔细地舔着自己指尖.等到手指完全被唾液浸湿,亚瑟有些恋恋不舍地把手从唇边绕到身后，毫无预示地刺进了自己的后穴。亚瑟甚至能听见刚才的吸气声,来自双方的.

墨绿色的丝质晨褛滑落到亚瑟腿上，衬的那双碧瞳更为明亮，而那双眼睛的主人，正望着弗朗西斯，眼神充满了坚定与渴望 ，仿佛自己正进行一场圣洁又寻常的祷告而不是一个美人正在下流地自渎,那双薄唇里吐出的也应该是庄重的祷告词而不应是些低喘。

房间内除了亚瑟妄图咽下的喘息什么都听不见。强行用唾液开拓干涩的甬道，这确实很艰难但是并不算太疼，他努力的一寸一寸把手指送进自己穴口，不顾肠道对于异物的排斥,艰难的曲起一指探索着内里。

亚瑟从没自渎过后面，刚何况在别人面前。强烈的羞耻感伴随着某些情愫盘旋而上，却又令他食髓知味。他一边用指腹轻轻按压着肠壁一边努力的寻找着自己的敏感点,那些薄茧带来的每一点刺激都能让亚瑟叫出来,但更令他亢奋的是弗朗西斯吞吐唾沫时上下滚动的喉结,和那根尺寸和颜色都变得有些可怖并叫嚣着妄图释放的玩意儿。寒冷漆黑的冬夜，客厅只开了一盏不算明亮的落地暖光灯，打的弗朗西斯的眼中比起情欲更多的是怜惜，他觉得一定是身后的刺激太过强烈，让自己失了神才会这么觉得。

弗朗西斯而言眼前无疑是一场盛宴，虽然看不见亚瑟的手在身后的动作,但是可以想象得到,亚瑟正努力地扩张着自己, 由内而外的打开自己。他紧紧地抿着薄唇，好看的眉有些蹙起，额上已经冒出了一些细汗，白皙的皮肤因为情欲和羞耻的双重效果已经染上玫色，还来不及咽下的零星呜咽，就连亚瑟下身还未有人触碰就已高高立起的性器都让弗朗西斯心旷神怡。

“你硬了。”这场安静又荒唐的性事终被打破，“还没有人碰过你，你就硬了。”男人的视线仿佛有实体一般，拂过炽热肿胀的性器，扫过激起人施虐欲望的乳尖，掠过那对形状好看的锁骨，最后停留在亚瑟已有些发烫的脸颊。

“如果你...不想我现在就从你身...身上下来留你自己解决，就跟我闭嘴...！”不过显然，连不成句的威胁并没有什么威慑力。弗朗西斯挑挑眉，回了一个嘲弄的笑容。

亚瑟尝试着按压体内敏感的腺体妄图让自己放松下来，但很显然这放松过头了。快感像电流一般通过全身，喘息很快就变成了呻吟突破牙关,他左手一软，差点就整个人都趴在了弗朗西斯身上。“如果需要，哥哥我可以帮忙。”本来就低沉性感的声音经过欲望的熏染变得更加催情,亚瑟不知道自己还能坚持多久。他索性又加了一根手指，也放任那些软糯动听的声音充满整个客厅。

“自己做就那么舒服？比我还要舒服么？“他用指肚一下下按摩着自己的腺体，弗朗西斯性感下流黄腔的让他的血液几乎都聚集到了下身和脸上。”你现在简直松软可口，小亚瑟...“他不可自持的扭着腰，抽出三根手指又粗暴地刺进去，带来的舒爽和愉悦让亚瑟连脚趾都蜷缩起来，但他知道这远远不够。他夹紧内穴来感受手指的活动，快速的猛烈抽插甚至带出一点穴肉，他知道自己想要什么，炽热，粗大，有力，远胜于手指的东西占有自己。

亚瑟伸手扶住弗朗西斯的性器，战战巍巍的坐起身，然后似乎有些不舍地，把身后的手指抽了出来，对准那个粗大的东西坐了下去。

自己仅仅吞下了头部就停下了动作，跪坐着的双腿和撑在弗朗西斯肩上的右手剧烈颤抖着,努力支撑着最后的力气，以免自己腰一软整个趴下去。很疼,真的很疼。虽然有过很好的扩张，但是唾液毕竟是唾液，起不到任何润滑的作用。亚瑟懊恼地想着,他觉得自己痛的全身都在抖，本来昂扬的前端也因为疼痛而耷拉下来。如果是平时，弗朗西斯一定会亲吻着自己的耳垂，再爱抚自己的性器让自己放松。但现在他却只能望着弗朗西斯因为痛苦和快感而扭曲起来的脸，一边努力深呼吸，一边一点点往下坐。

“你看起来像个欲求不满的荡妇。”

火热紧致的内壁紧紧地咬着对方的灼热，似乎反射性的排斥却又贪婪地吸着体内的粗大。亚瑟无暇顾及弗朗西斯的下流话，他只能放松自己慢慢接纳对方。

“一脸浪荡的表情呢，小亚瑟。”

亚瑟还在缓慢的往下沉，这感觉并不好，像是一根铁棒捅进自己，太糟糕了。他开始怀念那些爱抚，那些强有力的占有，那些甜蜜的吻。Oh Jesus,自己是为什么要如此一厢情愿。

"你里面紧的不像话，简直就像是为了被人侵犯而生。"

痛苦而漫长，亚瑟终于坐实，两人都从喉间吐出绵长的叹息。肠壁随着自己的呼吸有节奏的收缩着，像是有无数张小嘴吮吸着弗朗西斯的性器。他努力地抬起屁股，又毫不怜惜自己地狠狠坐下，双腿抖得像是在打摆子。

“真是敏感的像个女人，哥哥我该高兴这里只有我操进来过么？”

亚瑟觉得光是自己正主动骑乘在弗朗西斯身上，光是这点，就能让自己像个十六七岁的纯情小处男一样直接射出来，更别提对方火上浇油的黄腔。现在，他正前后晃动着屁股，撑在弗朗西斯身上一下又一下地干着自己。

“小亚瑟你像个堕落的洋娃娃，毫无羞耻可言....”

哦这不对，这一切都不对。下身痛苦和快感交织而成的欲望固然强烈，但更要命的是弗朗西斯一刻没停下得低俗话语。那些粗鲁，下流，羞辱性的词句夹杂着一些自己听不懂的法语粗口，带着强烈的占有欲，流进自己的耳朵。

“如此，饥渴。”

恬不知耻地上下摆动着腰肢，先前因为疼痛而疲软的昂扬早已抬起头，无助的翘起，偶尔蹭过弗朗西斯紧实的小腹。亚瑟始终找不到也没有过多的精力去寻找自己的敏感点，虽然对方的性器在自己肠道里进出着，愉悦和羞耻相互攀沿而上，但他依然觉得少些什么，就像一望无际的大海，怎么都看不到边。明明差一点就可以叫嚣着释放，明明自己只需要伸手就可以...

“就那么想被我干么？”

“......闭嘴”

亚瑟跌坐在弗朗西斯腰间，把自己钉在了灼热粗长的性器上，这让他语调不禁高了几度。他软绵绵地靠在对方身上，抬手解开了弗朗西斯腕上的束缚。

“如您所愿。”

充满恶意的敬语，胯部的耸动，充实感让亚瑟终于哭了出来。弗朗西斯一手掐着亚瑟的腰，一手配合着下身地顶撞，胡乱地揉捏着亚瑟手感极好的屁股。

亚瑟带着哭腔的喘息落在对方的肩头，双手搭在弗朗西斯脖子上不带着一丝力气，体内传来层层叠叠的快感几乎要把他融化。吻，自己还不知有几分理智的大脑产生了这样的指令，他们还没有接吻，这让亚瑟觉得更像是场交媾而不是做爱，可是，只有恋人才算....

模糊之间，亚瑟努力地撑起身子，湿漉漉的眼睛就像是被大雨冲刷后的新叶。弗朗西斯好像读懂了什么，凑上前吻住他被咬得鲜红的唇。亚瑟几乎是在对方的唇附上自己的瞬间就射了出来，那些尖叫被隐藏在湿腻的唇齿相依之间，随之而来的，则是铺天盖地的耻辱感。比对方先射，而且是完完全全的被操射。

“偷跑可不是什么好习惯哟，小亚瑟。”

对方在释放时贴心的放慢了速度，却依然有规律地上下进出着。不久前那个在弗朗西斯身上作祟的绿瞳小恶魔现在看起来糟透了，高潮后更为敏感的肉穴收缩着，刚释放完的性器搭在一边，亚瑟有气无力地挂在弗朗西斯身上，任由对方肆意地侵犯自己。

弗朗西斯十分恶意地蹭过自己体内凸起却不稍作停留，麻痒感酿满四肢。亚瑟觉得自己已经软成了一滩水，体内肆虐的快感，脱口而出的色情呻吟，他却什么也不想管。明明更喜欢女性柔软的胸部，明明一直都标榜着自己是那94%的性取向，可为何自己只想抱紧身前的男人，把自己全盘交出。

我果然输了....不对，这场荒谬情事的开始我就输了，或许是从一开始那支鸢尾出现在门口时我就输了......

“这种时候还有心思分神么？这是对哥哥我的质疑啊。”弗朗西斯伸手掐了下亚瑟不知何时又悄然勃起的性器，满意地听见对方吃痛的惊叫。

那件可怜的晨褛已经掉到了地上，亚瑟已经是一丝不挂，而弗朗西斯只是解开了皮带和裤链，衬衣沾了些许自己射出的白浊，连领带夹都还戴那条花哨的刺绣领带上。这种视觉和道德上的强烈对比让亚瑟更为性奋。这似乎让弗朗西斯收到了什么信号，他托住亚瑟的屁股并向两边掰开，缓慢又色情的往上顶着腰。

亚瑟能感觉到自己已经被操弄得顺滑紧致的后穴被慢慢撑开，一点一点包容下对方的粗大，甜蜜的痛苦。“God..弗朗西斯你快点儿...”干！他又不是女人，他不需要被温柔对待。

“小亚瑟你的queen’s accent真是性感的不可理喻，特别是用在叫床上。”弗朗西斯掰过亚瑟的脸，如同羽毛般轻吻过带着咸涩味的眼角，并加快了身下的动作。过于细瘦的腰在强有力的贯穿下显得更加羸弱，亚瑟真的很瘦啊，似乎唯一的一点肉都长在了臀部。弗朗西斯想着，充满恶意地又增加了几分力度。

“oh.....fuck....”亚瑟在粗鲁地顶撞下骂出只言片语。穴口周围混合着乱七八糟的液体，自己先前的精液，对方的些许前液，这让快速地进出更加畅通无阻。囊袋随着抽插拍打在自己屁股上，这很疼，但也很爽。去他娘30年的绅士修养！去他娘的不辞而别！去他娘的弗朗西斯！

“我正在呢。”弗朗西斯每一次进出都有力地撞在自己腺体上。肉体与肉体的碰撞声，亚瑟双手抓过衬衣的刺人声响，还有两人的喘息呻吟，这一切交织在一起回荡在客厅里，催促着这场性爱往更高点攀升。

羞耻心这种东西一旦被扔掉后果都会很严重，比如现在。亚瑟正毫无章法的扭动着，嘴里的哭喊一声高过一声，甚至在对方性器抽出时配合的加紧括约肌。欲望挑拨着他的每一根神经每一个细胞，令他动情到无以复加。

第二次高潮永远比第一次来的要痛苦漫长，但也更强烈。亚瑟大腿绞紧，身体不自觉向后形成了一条美妙的弧线，早已失焦的眼睛不停地流出欢愉的泪水。肠道已经被干的发麻，可是情欲却依然源源不断的溢出五感。

就像是扔进火焰的油桶一般炸开，亚瑟语无伦次的哭叫着弗朗西斯的名字射了出来，无可救药的快感笼罩到全身，难以自持地紧绷起小腹和后穴。对方最后一下撞击几乎猛烈到嵌进去，精液一滴不漏的全部射在肠道里，温度都快把自己烫伤。

“Fuck...me....”亚瑟把全部重量都挂在弗朗西斯肩头，喘着粗气吐出一句脏话。

“怎么？还想来一遍？”对方那该死的调笑引得他很想一拳打过去，虽然现在根本做不到。

“闭嘴...“亚瑟想翻下沙发去浴室清理，却痛苦地发现自己虚脱到连站都站不起来，只能放任弗朗西斯把自己抱起往浴室的方向走。这真的是太糟糕了...前面连碰都没有碰就被操到高潮，两次，亚瑟绝望地想着。

这真的是....太糟糕了....


	14. Chapter 14

thirteen

不在，亚瑟不见了。

这是弗朗西斯的第一反应.昨天激烈地性事过后他亚瑟虚脱地连一根指头都抬不起来,没过一会儿就昏睡过去.自己帮他清洗完后抱回卧室安顿好,接着弗朗西斯就回书房写他的专栏去了,直到时针接近三点他才回到卧室，两人抵足而眠，一切都是如此的理所当然.可当弗朗西斯被午后的阳光唤醒,左手边却只有冰冷的床榻，连枕头被子都被整理好，丝毫看不出停留的痕迹.

心想着昨天那么激烈，小亚瑟还真是不安分。弗朗西斯不慌不忙地下了床，下午一点半.客厅，书房，浴室亚瑟都不在。车钥匙孤零零地搭在门前挂钩上,预示着他应该并未走远.

大概一早就爬起来去上班了吧.然而手机关机，公司不在，阿尔马修那里也不在.亚瑟去哪儿了？弗朗西斯这才开始着急,他无力地跌坐在沙发上。亚瑟很少旷工,业余生活更是单一的可怜，朋友也没有几个，周末不是在Twins，就是在家看书，再不成就是加班。他能跑到哪儿去？！弗朗西斯突然发现他对亚瑟一无所知，十四年，依然一无所知。

严寒将至，山雨欲来。

亚瑟是自然醒，好吧，准确来说是被疼醒的。后腰两侧酸痛不已，果然还是太...过了么，他有些苦恼。身旁人还睡得正熟，昨天做完没多久自己就睡了过去，啧，结果还是他帮着清理的。腕表指针指向十一点.恩,差不多吧.简单快速地洗漱,亚瑟套了件银灰色大衣和一条深驼色羊绒围巾,并在注意到窗外天色后又随手拿了一顶同色的毛呢礼帽,便匆忙出门.

公司离公寓其实并不远,亚瑟再三思考最终还是没有开车.不紧不慢走到公司,再看眼手腕上的表.三十分钟,正好赶在中午休息之前.这位柯克兰主编穿过忙碌的办公室,无视掉周遭同事对于自己竟会迟到地低语,对着电梯间镜子摆弄会儿颈间的亚麻领带,最终停在ceo办公室前.敲门,礼貌性等待,推门而入,递交手中的离职申请.伴随着这一连串动作的,是亚瑟在公司时少有的自然笑容.

“boss您无须再说,我已经决定了.正好合同到三月份也到期了.接替工作的人已经选好了,作者和专刊地交接我也会在三天内完成,感谢这些年公司和您对我的照顾.”还未等别人提问,事先准备好的客套话已脱口而出.对方看亚瑟去意已决,倒也不再说些什么,只是叹了口气又点点头.亚瑟便后退几步向那人浅身鞠了一躬转身走出ceo办公室.

“柯克兰先生您没什么事吧？怎么现...”本田菊跟其他同事一样吃惊于亚瑟地迟到,可关切地话还没说完便被打断.

“没事.本田，我辞职了.以后我手里的作者就交给你了.”亚瑟不顾日本男子溢于言表地惊愕,扔给他一串钥匙.“我办公室的钥匙.放心里面没有任何私人物品,都是文件.可能有些杂乱需要你自己分类一下,其他需要注意的细枝末节我这几天email给你.麻烦你了.”

“辞职？！柯克兰先生您是...您是家里遭遇什么变动了么？怎么突然就辞职了？”

“并没有.只是,觉得自己一直对于工作和生活都太过谨小慎微,毕业八年了.也是该为了自己的内心去尝试一次了.”本田菊依然是一脸的不解,但也不再说些什么.“加油啊,以后你就是主编了.不过也不要太拼命了,一天到晚只知道工作也是有可能会被怨灵附身的哟.”亚瑟被自己的比喻逗笑,拍拍本田的肩,走出了公司大门.

街上都是趁着午餐时间出来的忙碌白领,亚瑟忽然觉得无事一身轻也不是什么坏事.“那么...接下来去哪儿呢？”他看着工作日繁忙如旧的金丝雀码头自说自话.虽说自己一开始没打算办完辞职就回家,但也没想好去哪儿啊.他先到路边小店买了一份味道平平的炸鱼,五分钟快速解决,打发好自己备受折磨的胃.又盯着乌云密布的天思索了好一会儿,最终决定往西区走.

雨终于下了下来,淅淅沥沥地打在泰晤士河上,形成一个个规律的圆形波纹.这雨虽说下的人心烦但也并不碍事,亚瑟也懒得去找店买伞,只是紧紧围巾继续沿河往西走.伦敦阴沉不定的天像极了他现在的心情,他不相信弗朗西斯,更不相信对感情一向胆小的自己,这件事连一成的把握都没有,可自己还是辞职了.如果他拒绝怎么办？如果他不理会怎么办？亚瑟也答不上个所以然.东区的河岸人很少,亚瑟边走边盯着那些出现又瞬间消失的水波出神.被打湿的驼色礼帽似乎很重,压得头沉沉地.自己理应思考太多事情,可他现在脑袋里什么都没有,只是漫无目的走着.

来往行人渐渐多起来,亚瑟抬起头环顾四周,看到一如既往被游客充斥着的伦敦塔桥.他才反应到自己已经走了一个多小时.掏出手机扫了几眼,没有来电,没有短信,没有email.他翻过手机,打开后盖,取下电话卡.接着干了一件可能这几年做的最没有公德的事情,把电话卡丢进了泰晤士河.今天没有什么风,可毕竟寒冬,还是有些湿冷.亚瑟打了个喷嚏,他加快脚步想要远离吵杂的人群,却依然无处可去.路过一座又一座的桥,直到左前方能看到那座在自己看来有些幼稚的巨大伦敦眼,亚瑟才离开了河岸.步伐匆忙地穿过路口,霏霏阴雨越下越大,等到他站在特拉法加广场北面的八根罗马柱前,远处的钟楼正好敲响了一点四十五分的剑桥钟声.

其实亚瑟对绘画艺术一点都不感兴趣,他也不信教,甚至压根就没去过国家美术馆,那些爱好者们如数家珍的镇馆之宝他也只知道梵高的向日葵和伦勃朗那幅自画像.以前学生时期的他更愿意一整天泡在书里,亦或偶尔转换心情去博物馆看看异域历史.以至于现在站在一排十六世纪油画前脑子里只有"所以我为什么要来这里？！",以及为何自己读了那么多文艺复兴哲学的书籍看眼前的油画还是什么都看不明白,这两个念头.亚瑟俯下身子研究起那些注解牌,嘴里还念念有词.“嗯嗯,文艺复兴三杰我还是知道的.”可是一抬头看到那些宗教神话图又是一头雾水.他最后走马观花看了一圈,就急忙进到下一个展厅.

“所以弗朗西斯为什么会喜欢这些东西啊？！”在看到中世纪展厅几乎千篇一律的红蓝长袍耶稣圣母像时,亚瑟不免喊了出来.幸好周围游客并不算多,他也只好捂了捂嘴,狼狈地前往下一个区域.弗朗西斯以前总是妄图拖着他去美术馆,数次未果后来干脆也就一个人去了,有几次还在美术馆遇人搭讪最后发展成女朋友之类的.前往十七世纪展厅的途中,亚瑟不免想到些旧事.

等等？难道自己是因为弗朗西斯所以才来的国家美术馆？怎么可能！？这个念头在他脑中忽然油生又立即被抹消.即使自己是因为弗朗西斯来的美术馆,这里也并没有自己想要的答案啊.都是一些晦涩难懂的宗教画.弗朗西斯以前总说心情心情不好就该去美术馆逛逛,可以平复内心还经常会有意想不到的结果.等到进入十七世纪展区,肖像画和风俗画终于占上了大比重,至少有亚瑟唯二知道的伦勃朗.王公贵族的画像,笔触细腻的风景,还有细节静止到令人发指的静物写生.每一件作品都巧妙得通过光影描绘出作者想要表达的意境,但无一例外这些画作都是黑压压的,颜色最亮也不过酒红或靛蓝，所以这些暗色调的东西到底哪里有助于平复内心了？那些精细的巴洛克油画几乎占领了大半个国家美术馆.亚瑟一边粗略的观赏画作,通过画上的建筑服装风格猜测历史背景从而安慰自己并不是完全一窍不通,一边在内心唠叨咒骂起弗朗西斯.

亚瑟走走停停晃到十八世纪后展厅后,色调终于开始明亮起来,伴随着色调渐渐明亮的或许还有心情.轻快的洛可可和印象派实在比中世纪时期造型诡异的人像和怪物要好懂得多.紫灰色的墙壁使用色大胆的画作看起来更加亮眼,有趣的是,这些色彩或是婉约或是温馨的画作近看却是毫无章法.自己心不在焉了一路,终于能开始认真欣赏起展品来.莫奈的色彩,塞尚的奇特构图,德加的粉笔画,亚瑟最后停在了那幅亮地晃眼的镇馆之宝前.他先凑近看看堪称狂野的笔触,再退后几步观察整幅画.看起来挺普通的啊,色调单一取景也只是单纯地静物写生而已,甚至连光线的折射都没有.为什么这幅画会那么有名,更奇怪的是为什么自己还觉得有点好看？亚瑟索性带着这样的疑问,坐在《向日葵》前的木质长凳上思考起来.

“黄色是文森特最喜欢的颜色,他连房子都是黄的.尽管当时的大众并不能接受单一或色块性的色系的画,就是...官方沙龙的那一票人.”一口浓重的法国口音,亚瑟反应了好一会儿才听懂在说些什么.他闻声看去,长凳尽头坐着一位金发女人,穿着米色真丝衬衣和复古的紫色包臀长裙,长发被她盘在脑后还带着一顶样式繁复的平顶礼帽.女人看着眼前的名画掷地有声,四下并没有其他参观者,她似乎是在跟自己说话.“哦对了,文森特就是梵高的First name.至于向日葵嘛,也是他很热爱的创作内容,前后足足画了有十八幅.”

“女士,您是在跟我说话么...？”

“Bonjour.是的先生,因为您看起来很困扰.”法国女人侧过身来,眼里带着笑意,虹膜的颜色像极了莫奈笔下的睡莲.

“咳,抱歉,因为自己并不了解绘画艺术,所以可能不是很看得懂这幅名作.”自己的孤陋寡闻被一眼看穿,不免有些尴尬,他窘迫地挠了挠耳根.

“没什么的,文森特的笔法比较杂乱,甚至从侧面看还有凹凸的层次感.而且他后期几乎都不调色,直接在画布上作画.色彩跳跃画风又略微抽象,大部分人不喜欢他的风格也是正常的.”女人歪头看着亚瑟拼命摆手否认自己的误解,笑着转回身继续欣赏起《向日葵》,继而说道.“其实文森特最开始的画风并不是这样.他一开始是个画商,27岁才开始画画,早年的作品大多阴沉灰暗,一直到1886年去了巴黎,才有逐渐形成了现在大家熟知的风格.普遍的说法是因为他后来精神出现了异常,不过在我看来嘛,只不过是受到了当时巴黎印象派的启发吧,遵从内心,不要瞻前顾后于古典画派一类的.”

“原来梵高以前的画也不都是圈圈线线啊.”

“文森特还有很大一部分作品都是素描呢.只是后来才察觉到自己想画什么吧.画家不像其他艺术创作者,其实大部分都是画给自己看的.可惜他这辈子也只卖出去过一幅画.”

“一辈子只卖了一幅画？！”

“是啊,虽然现在都知道他是后印象派大师,但是他生前可不像高更,塞尚那样被人认可.就连那唯一一幅也是他弟弟介绍朋友买走的.”

“那不是很失败？”话还没说完,亚瑟就开始懊恼自己鲁莽地脱口而出.

对方并没有介意自己的失礼.她换了个坐姿,打开一旁的刺绣手包,拿出镜子和一支口红,边补妆边回应.罢了把椅子上的白色毛呢斗篷拿起来叠好抱在怀里，扭过头微笑着注视他.“失败么？的确啊,他是著名画家中为数不多的过世后才被大家所欣赏的,自杀后足足十年多啊.可是你喜欢这幅画么？”

“还...挺喜欢的吧.”亚瑟支吾半天,其实他也不清楚,只是比馆内的其他油画看的要舒服,但喜欢...或许也算不上吧.

“比起文学和音乐,绘画更直观,所以也更容易产生大众倾向的爱好.不过那又如何？自己喜欢就好.从古至今,不管是文艺复兴时两派的大师,还是抽象装置艺术的作者们,做自己想做的.作为创作者的他们都这样,那作为观赏者的我们又有什么理由胆小呢？要遵从内心.”法国女人站起身来,余光扫了眼墙上的挂钟,又抬手整理整理耳后的鬓发.

“胆小？女士,我想您是不是误解了什么.我只是对这幅...”看到对方的动作,亚瑟也赶忙站起身来辩解,可还没说完就被对方打断.

“我说过了,您看起来很困扰.”京紫色的眼睛盯着自己,女人用有些欢快的语调说了句法语.他开始觉得一切都变得有些熟悉,不管是眼神还是语气,都仿佛似曾相识.“很高兴认识您,先生.现在要离开了.”对方歪着脑袋,脸上带着优雅的笑容,她伸出手,亚瑟几乎是条件反射地抬手礼貌回应,可心里琢磨的依然是莫名的既视感.等到自己回过神,法国女人早已离开,只留下高跟鞋敲击在大理石地板上的回响.

困扰？遵从内心？


End file.
